Dark Purify
by Manuca
Summary: [ADOPTED BY KoyomiMizuhara04]
1. Not like Always

**Summary:** [AU-Inu/Kag/others] I'm Mikos' manager, but I also wanted to shine. And I would do what ever I need to get the top. Why? 'Cause I hate being compared to dear perfect twin: Kikyou.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own it. Takahashi-sama does!!...got it? Although, I own some of the Mangás =D!

**A/N: **Yup, I'm writing ;) just couldn't resist. I had another idea for a fic based on the singers, but after doing some thinking, that idea didn't fit, so I did another. Hope you like… Oh! The fic is all in Kagomes's POV and the pairing: Kag/Inu and San/Miroku and others. Now, the fic:

**Dark Purify**

Chapter one: Not like Always

Sigh _Again, why didn't they commented about last night? It was much better than last time_ frowns **_she_**_ must have paid the magazines… I'm her manager, **she** couldn't do that!! Oh well… Let's just get ready to great summer vacation, of course, not in here, but in my dear twin billionaire summer house…_

I'm Kagome Higurashi, better known as the 'the other girl in the Higurashi's', Mikos' manager and, only by few: Dark Purify. My parents don't like the idea of having to share, so I'm just another one. The only thing I can remember is being **_always_** second for my dear (cough) twin. She was 'miss perfect'. All I heard was 'She is so beautiful, unlike _others_' 'She was born to shine. Gifted.' 'Why can't you be like her?' And the only one that hurt me more:

'_You can become her manager, and know good stuff. That will give you a chance to prove you are worth a thing_.'

Yes, that hit the level. Since there, I started hating **her**. Not her fault, but well, she always told in my face she was more special. Did I envy her? Yes, of course. Who wouldn't? I feel really miserable when I see mother looking at her. Making things for her- They never gave much for me. Yes, nobody.

Then, on a morning, I had a light!! I'd shine in her back. They didn't notice this, but I could sing better than **her**. I composed music. Once two weeks, I'd go to a club and sing. I did a great job. But my singing never came to notice by the press.

I had a nick, given by the great audience! It was Dark Purify. My songs were a blast!! Why Dark Purify? Well, for the dark: I'm always using dark clothes and all… and Purify? Well, the Higurashi's as known as the 'power family'. Strange? Sort of. My family came form a large descendant of Miko's, or priestess like English people would call.

Midoriko was the first Miko known as the best. She had some powers… But in the ancient books, they said that our generation won't have powers…wonder why. Sorry, ran out of the topic. Purify: Midoriko had to Purify some sacred jewel called something of something. Don't remember.

Wondering who is '**her**'? She is Kikyou Higurashi, the daughter of Lady Higurashi, the third richest in the place. She was known as Miko, she could sing, act, model and bla bla. She was a spoiled brat, who couldn't even wake up alone. She is also my twin, the girl whom I've been compared all my sixteen years in that house. Yes, now I'm sixteen, I'm two minutes older than Kikyou. Today is the twenty-firth of July. Then, my birthday is coming soon. I'll be seventeen and I will be 'almost officially adult', I can have my driver license and, the best of all: get my own apartment. My birthday? That doesn't matter… Just that I'm the elder.

I have black raven hair that goes a little more than my shoulder. My eyes are ocean blue, now I don't know where the ocean eye came from. My mother doesn't have that eye color, and I can't remember my dad having one as well… I'm not too fat but not too thin. My size is great for me. I would be mistaken by Kikyou if I have my hair longer than my shoulder. Yes, her hair is large. Her eyes are gray… That is really strange... Like I said, if you don't know the difference of our hair and eyes, we would be perfect twins… Wait, my perfume is jasmine, Kikyou's lavender…

When we were child, my mother would dress us with the same cloth, different colors. Kikyou always had pink, yellow, purple… I had red, blue, black and now one of my favorite; green. Although I'm always using black and orange in the clubs…

Kikyou ruined completely my life when I was twelve. I had not so many friends, but the ones I had, she took then away. My bests friends where Ayame and Rin. They were the best. We hang every minute in our life. We met in the park when I was lost, that time I had seven years old.

When Rin decided to make a pajama party, juts for the three of us, Kikyou got mad and jealous. She told Rin's and Ayame's mom that I had this enormous disease that I could pass. I think they didn't believe, so I think Kikyou blackmailed them. Yes, she was famous since she was ten. When Rin gave me the last phone call, she said that she buried a box in the yard, and when we had ten years of friendship, that we would open it. I never saw them again. Lie, I did. But I couldn't talk to them, mother prohibited me. I think they got the idea…

Let's forget things that I'm trying to hold back, I already cried a week about that one…

Now I'm heading to my sisters summer house. If you think about it, it sounds great. There's party everyday. The not so good about that house is that, well, we spend like three months there. Yes, living hell. The worse: in a week is her birthday, sorry, our birthday. To tell you the truth, her birthday. They never gave me anything. Like she was famous, I needed to stand by the door with guest list. They would just pass by me and go hug Kikyou… Don't try to understand what I can't…

We are heading to Okinawa, Japan. She has a private beach there. It's huge. I like it there. The best, I get a room with a balcony. It's so beautiful. I can see the sea and we always go on summer, so there's always sun. Kikyou hate waking up with the sun, that's why I have the balcony room! She rented mini houses when we would go there. Only rich people could afford a room there…

Now, I'm at the airport of Tokyo. Wearing a black with green top, black capri and a sandal. My hair is with a high ponytail. Kikyou (and her dozen body-guards) is with a white sun dress (that she sneaked from my closet…) and her hair is loose. My mother is already there I guess, and my brother, Souta is somewhere near the mansion in Okinawa. He only have twelve, so he isn't allowed in the party, Kikyou said it was because f the alcohol the drinks had, but I found that Souta could act better than her, so she wouldn't allow Souta there, the press would make a big thing about that. And, like I said, my mother doesn't like the idea of sharing.

Grandpa is at the shrine, or better, my future house. Kikyou don't like the old shrine, so I can have it!! He has business there, so he can't leave. Kaede, our neighbor, is there to help him out. She's a family friend, she likes me the same I like her, but she doesn't hide she likes Kikyou the best… So I think that is mostly it. My dad died when I was three…

"Kagome…hey… Don't ignore me!!" I hear Kikyou talking to me…sigh do I need to reply...?

"Yes?" I needed to hold the venom I help in my mouth…

"Get the bags! The plane is already here!" Like always, she's ordering…

"… Fine" I took my bags, let hers there. She could carry her own, right? Right.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked walking ahead of me… If I can carry my three bags, why couldn't she?

"No. I remember having three bags. The rest is already in Okinawa" I smirked and walked to the jet. I heard her sigh in frustration. I didn't look back. I knew one of her body-guards could carry her ten bags.

I thought this time we would go like any other time: private jet. But guess what?

"Kagomee" I heard that sick voice of her echoing on my ear.

"deep breath Yes?" I replied not so happy when your sister called you with a very fake voice, ups, her voice.

"Like, this year I'm turning seventeen. Oh wait, you as well" Like shit she would care "Mom gave **me** the new private jet. And guess what? There's only space for me. So I bought you a ticket in the normal plane"… … … … wait, rewind……………………She did what?? 1..2..3…10!! HOW DARE SHE?? Just go to…………… fine!!

"Oh, is that so? Ok, really I don't bother" Now, she really should have a mirror in front of her. Her face was breaking. I think she was upset that I didn't argue, so she could humiliate me in front of her 'I-love-Kikyou-fan'…

"I'll take my bags…The plane is out what time?" I said watching my wrist watch given by Ayame in my thirteen birthday. It was white with some black. She sent it to me by post mail. In that time, we were already apart.

"Well, looking that it's two in the afternoon, it will take an hour and a half so you can get on…" She smirked at me and entered the plane. Bitch. There was a plane in fifteen minutes! Well, she didn't know, but I bought some snacks and a magazine. So I can wait.

I walked away. Now, were would I sit? I'll ask the information. Let's see, if I'm on the third floor… Then the information place would be in the firth floor. Right. So how to get there? Where those signs are were you could have the direction? Fine, I'll ask.

"Excuse me. Could you please tell me how to get to first floor?" I asked to a guy with black hair with a ponytail. He had two earrings in his ear. Cool. Wait, why is his hand moving to my back? The only thing I saw was a…

"PERVERT!!!" ouch, that hurt.

A girl with high ponytail and magenta eyes smacked his head. She was with jeans, a black dyed shirt. Why? He was only going to give me information to the firth floor…

"Hey, sorry about Miroku. He's a pervert whenever a girl is near" She told me. Pervert? What again was he doing that was so wrong?

"Hu? He was only going to answer me where I needed to go, so I could find the first floor…" I said, still confused why would the girl hit him…

"Didn't you see his hands?"

"Hands?" Ok, what hands? Then it hit me "Oh! His hands where on my back the time you came!"

"Yes, he was going to rub your butt" Ok, now, that is way out of my place… I felt my checks burning… I could only make a 'o' with my mouth.

"Sango. Taijiya Sango" She held her hand "Kagome" I wouldn't tell her I was a Higurashi. No way I wanted to get attention.

"Nice to meet you Higurashi" She knew

"How…?"

"You are awful similar to the bitch, sorry, your sister…" So she also knew my sister was a bitch? Then, we are great friends! I smiled at her. She was really nice.

"That one is Miroku. Houshi Miroku" She pointed at the guy, now, Miroku, who was unconscious.

"Yes dear Sango?" Dear Sango? They were a couple? How cute!!

"oh! So you guys are a couple? How cute!" Sango gave me a dirt glare while Miroku was smiling. And here it came…

She then…

_ Smack_

…him

"I'm not his girlfriend!! We are just friends!!" I needed to giggle at that, she was a little red.

"Yes, right Sango. Lie is pretty wrong" Wait… I already heard that voice… I turned and saw the only one…

"AYAME!!! It's been so long!!" She was with red long hair with two ponytails. Her eyes were the same: green. She was with jean skirt, a white shirt with 'no demon' in metallic green and a jeans jacket.

"Kags? Is it really you?? Rin!! Come here!! Oh my God!! I don't believe!! You are so pretty!! Wow! You still have the wrist watch I gave you!!" Yes, definitively Ayame!! I hugged her like the end was coming and we would never see each other again! Now, for someone strong like me, I started crying and laughing with her, I could see Sango was puzzled. She left me and turned.

"Rin! Rin! Come here!! Guess what? RINN!!!"

"Wait Aya!! I'm coming!! I forgot where I left my purse! I think I le…" I could see she was shocked.

She came with her head down looking every corner of the airport. When she looked up, she met me. She had a jeans and a yellow 3/4 sleeve shirt. She was with her brown hair loose. You could see her hair was a little longer than mine. Her eyes were brown and wide… She was my size. She was so little back when we were friends… I could see she was crying…

"Kag-chan? Is that you...? Oh my god! You are…you are back!!" She hugged me!! It felt so great to see your friends again…

"Hehe!! Yes Rinny!! It's me!! I'm back!!" I laughed so hard… I didn't do that in a while. It felt so good.

"Rinny? That's from so long Kags!! Rin-Chan will do!" She then left. Then the three of us hugged again! We started laughing so hard that I felt back, I waited for the impact, but it never came.

When I looked up, I meet gold eyes… You could be lost in there forever… That would last…

"Wench! What are you looking at?" Rude. Bastard.

"Nothing that concerns you!" I shouted at him with all my strength! He annoyed me.

"Keh. These are _my _eyes and that are mine. So it does concern me, wench" That hit it! How dare he?

"What did you call me, jerk?"

"Wench!"

"Bastard!"

"… InuYasha?"

"Kagome…?"

"What?" We both turned, to meet just my friends and the pervert, sorry, Miroku. Really! He's so annoying!

"People are staring"

"Humph" And what about? Let them stare!

"Keh"

"Hey, let's eat." Aya-Chan always knows what I want. I smiled and then pulled them to the airport wacdonals. When I looked at the time, half an hour was gone! My plane was an hour and a half! And I didn't even know where to take the plane!

When we got there, two guys came from Gods-know-where! One had blue eyes, so blue that you could mistake by the sky. He had black hair with a ponytail. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. You could see he was charming, not my type thought.

The other one got my attention. He had silver hair, but he looked so young… Is that possible? Also, he had the same gold eyes the jerk had… The only difference is that the jerk has black hair and he had silver hair and looked mature and nicer.

"What are you staring?" Quit the nicer.

"Your eyes. They are different…" Now, why didn't I shout at him as well? Oh right, he didn't call me wench. He just rolled his eyes at me. I rolled back. How rude.

"So, Kag-chan, why are you here?" Ayame asked so nice. Like the shouting never happened…

"…Kikyou" I started putting anger in the word. And what about? She hated me as well… "Left to the summer house, she was so _nice_ to me that bought me a normal plane ticket. So now I'm waiting for the plane" Ayame and Rin looked shocked

"She did what again? You always went with her ion the private jet, what happened now?" Yes, what happened?

"Dunno. Maybe was because I refused to carry her ten bags to the jet" I said while looking at the menu. When I decided that I would just get an orange juice, every one in the table had the eyes on me.

"What?" Really, why wouldn't they stop staring?

"So, you are also heading to the summer house?" Rin asked

"Yes, like all the years. Living hell" After I ordered. Sango still didn't say anything. "Let's forget about her ok? Just for now."

"Oh! I forgot." Sango said getting up and walking to the boys.

"This is InuYasha Taishio" aka the jerk. "This" She said pointing at the silver guy "is Sesshoumaru, InuYashas' brother. He's two years older" oh, the quiet one. Nothing like the jerk. Ok, just the eyes.

"And this is Kouga Ookami. We met him on our school trip. He then moved to Tokyo" oh, so the prince guy is from somewhere.

"Now, tell me Kagome, from where you, Rin and Ayame know each other?" Sango said sitting. I had my juice already; I looked in the watch, 30 minutes left.

"Well, we met when I was lost in the park. That would be when I was seven. But some stuff… happened and we… went apart, right Aya? Rin-chan?" I said going back to my juice. The two nodded.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked not looking to them, just to the time.

"We are heading to the summer house, just like you, my woman" I looked up and met Kouga.

"Who's woman?" I asked lost

"Mine" I heard Kouga. I saw Ayame was hurt, the jerk looked away. Jerk. Sango was hitting Miroku, Rin said nothing. And Sesshoumaru was still rolling his eyes at me.

"Yours? Sorry, but I belong to me an only. You have no right! I'm nobody's!" I shouted at him. Just Ayame didn't laugh.

"Well, now your mine" he said getting closer. Then I remembered Sango. I slapped him hard on the face.

"Again, I'm with myself. So, find a girl who wants you" That was harsh, but the truth. I looked at Sango

"So you guys are going to the summer house…Cool. We would see each other. How did you guys got in?"

"What do you mean?" Sango knew my last name, but didn't know my job?

"I'm Kikyou's manager. I get the guest list. Laugh all you want jerk. It's not what I like to do!!" I said getting up. I would find information on my own.

"By the way Rin, I think your purse is with Sesshoumaru" She gave me a confusing glance. Then looked at Sesshoumaru, and to her surprise, her purse was with him.

"How did you know?" She asked still confused

"When Sango introduced us, I saw the little key-keeper in a fairy form. I gave it to you before the…happened" I took my three bags "Bye. Nice to meet you guys. Maybe we can see each other around the house…" Then I remembered something "If I'm allowed". I hugged Rin and Ayame.

"Thanks Sango, from 'protecting' me from the pervert. Maybe next time you can tell me how you guys will get inside the house." I gave her a little hug, waved to the guys and started looking again to the stupid information sign.

I heard them whisper some, and a hitting could be heard. Then next thing I knew, the eight of us were heading to the summer house in the same plane…

=END=

(Of chapter)

A/N: and? I think the prologue was ok. I didn't mean to make Kikyou all bitchy. But she needed to be like that if I want Kagome to get better. Also Kagome is not that mean… And yes, InuYasha is in his human form (not that he'll be a hanyon) just with gold eyes…and yes, sniff, there's no cutie puppy ears xx ;;!!

I'm looking from music that would fit here. (I have a few already)

…

Now, could you just review! Please?

_Manuca_


	2. In my Hands

**Summary:** [AU-Inu-Kag/others] I'm Mikos' manager, but I also wanted to shine. And I would do what ever I need to get the top. Why? 'Cause I hate being compared to dear perfect twin: Kikyou.

**Disclaimer: **Naw…don't own it xX just borrowing the characters, kk? =D!

**A/N: **Heyas! How are thingys? Thankies a BUNCH to **Joy**, my first reviewer in Faith's Reality [Risa's now closed InuYasha site] and to **Sieg1308 **in !!hands Joy and Sieg1308 cookies =D… Also BlackCat98 thankies soo so much! Your review is soo great! Thankies!

Now, the fic:

**Dark Purify**

Chapter two: In my Hands

**In the last Chap…**

I heard them whisper some, and a hitting could be heard. Then next thing I knew, the eight of us were heading to the summer house in the same plane…

**The chap:**

We were heading to the plane. Right. Strangeness truly happens. First, I was mad at the jerk since he laughed at my job. Not that I like it. Second, the eight of us were heading to the plane…

"Hey Sango! Where are you guys sitting?" I asked. She was sending glances to Miroku, or better, she was sending glares to him. I giggled at that.

"I have seat 16. The window" She answered looking at her plane ticket… The other's also took the tickets and answered

"I have 14. Not the window" I heard Rin say. Strange, why didn't they get seats near them? She was in the other part…

"I have 17. Also the window" Now, that sounded like Ayame. They were almost together…wait…!!

"Who bought the tickets, Sango?" Please don't tell it was…

"Why? Miroku"… Him. That explains all…

"Now, Miroku, tell me. Where are you sitting?" I asked sugary, so sugary that sounded like medicine. Not good.

"I…er...I got seat 15" He said looking rather uncomfortable at his ticket. I heard Sango sigh. Poor her.

"I got 13, the window" I heard Sesshoumaru. I was perplexed how his voice sounded, so mature… Rin was blushing so mad…

"Danm it! I didn't get the window! I got 18" Kouga said looking disappointed, I guess I was surprised, why was Ayame smiling...? Oh! She must like him!!

"hey, Kouga. We can change after a time. If you want" Ayame offered. He smiled and muttered a thanks.

"And you Kags?" Rin asked out of no where. I didn't know either; Kikyou was the one who bought it. Then I looked.

"I'm near you guys. I have seat 19. Not the window" I needed to frown at that one. Kikyou must know I like the window… Always when I ride I got the window. How unfair.

"What seat, wench?" The jerk asked me, I'll ignore him. I'm not a wench!

"Hey, wench. Don't ignore me!" la-la-la can't hear you!!

"I got seat 20. I hate the window, so, can we change?" hu? When was he so nice? Maybe that's why Kikyou didn't get the window…

"Oh. Ok I guess. Thanks" I needed to smile at that one. It was the first time he was nice to me. Hey, since when do I care? I saw he was getting red.

"Hey, are you felling ok?" I touched his heard. It was normal. But he was redder.

"Hey, InuYasha, why don't we change seats?" Kouga. No please InuYasha, sorry, jerk!! Don't change please!! I gave him a pleading look.

"No" Uff, that was close. I'll thank him later.

"Why not? You were the one who send her death glares…" noooo!! Get that idea out of your head!!

"I just don't think Ayame will like" He knew she liked him? Ok, that's not sure, but hey! Why embarrass her in front of everyone? I'll punch him later as well!

"I mean, I sleep in the plane. And I snore. Loud. So yeah. And like you said, I'm the one who hates the wench, not you. So this is the perfect time to tease her" Yay! Great exit!!... Wait, what he said?

"Tease me? Humph" I turned my back to him

"Guys, we are here. The guy is waiting for your ticket Kagome" I heard Miroku said.

When I looked at the guy, he had chocolate hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and a black sweater. Plane employer.

"Miss, your ticket" He said so gentle…

"Oh sorry, hehe. Here thanks" I gave him the ticket blushing. He smiled at me. I gave a glace to his sweater, and saw a tag with the name: Hojo. He looked at my ticket and then showed me the way inside.

"Have a nice fly, Miss Higurashi" He smiled and waved at me

"Thanks, nice day Hojo" I smiled and waved back. I found our seats, and went to the window. Some time passed. And I saw them come. People were also coming. When I finished putting my bags up, I saw InuYasha coming with a very bad mood. Speck of mood swings… I seated in seat 20, his. I looked at the window and saw that we were still on land…

"Get out" I heard the jerk say. I looked up and sent him a questioning glance.

"What?"

"Get out. That seat is mine" Hu? Didn't he say I could seat here?

"Wait. You said we could change the seats!" I remember that!

"Can you prove it?" Prove? He also said it was ok.

"Fine! Jerk" I moved to my seat. How rude. He said we could change. He said he didn't like the window!! Grr..!! He just ignored me and seated. He didn't look in the window, just straight.

"Hey Sango, how many minutes do we have until we leave?" I put my head up, I found her with a pillow already…She was going to sleep now...? Then I saw she was putting that as a protection anti-Miroku. I laughed a little at that one.

"We have like 15 minutes" She answered me. I forgot I could see by my own. Hehe.

"Then I'll go and buy a snack for me. I won't take long, someone wants to come?" I asked to the rest.

"I'll go if you want Kags. While you were dealing with InuYasha about the seat thing, I got my stuff." I heard Ayame telling me. They already did? Wow, how didn't I realize that?

"Then it's ok. I'll go by myself. Does anyone want something?" I asked. No one said a thing. So I headed to the door. I told the airplane girl that I would be back just a minute. She nodded and I went out. I saw Hojo taking tickets from other person.

I got to the snack place. I asked for water and some grape bubblegum. When I was going to pay, I saw that I forgot my money!

"Please, I forgot my money. I'll get it. I'll be right back, ok?" I said to the girl in the cash register.

"Yes, I'll wait" I thanked her and run all the way to the plane. I told the airplane girl what happened. She told me she could wait for just five minutes. I hurried inside, and started to look to my stupid purse,

"Kags? What happened?" I heard Sango asking…Where was the money??

"I forgot my money. And I'm looking for my purse!!" I found it! It was near the window, in another words, near InuYasha.

"I'll be right back!"

I hushed to the sack place. While taking for money, a paper falls. It was a rather strange note:

_Buy me Ramen_

What? Oh whatever.

"Please, could you give me 2 ramen?" She nodded and handed me the ramen. I paid for it and rushed to the plane. I almost tripped!!

The airplane girl was there with the door almost closed! I was almost left behind!! I thanked her and went to my seat.

"What took you so long?" Rin asked me

"I was buying this" I took the ramen from the plastic bag "Who asked for this?" no one answered. I sighed at this…

Half an hour had passed. It was really boring. I was talking to Sango, when the airplane girl came mad lecturing us we shouldn't speak loud or stand, like me…I already read the magazines I had. I forgot my Discman needed new battery.

I started looking to my new friends….

Sango and Miroku were sleeping. How unfair. I wish I could sleep…But every time I didn't. Maybe was because I always slept more in the morning…Also I have this little problem I really don't like when I sleep…

I looked at Rin and the jerks brother. I think Rin and Sesshoumaru changed seats because Rin was in the window…How nice to have someone to change seats…Unlike others…glares at the jerk.

Rin was looking at the window, while Sesshoumaru was sleeping. When Rin decided that the clouds weren't funny, she took a teen magazine. Those magazines that's all about actors, actresses and the relationship between rich and famous people. Kikyou was in the cover again… Figures… After some minute, Sesshoumarus' head leaned on Rin's shoulder!! How cutie!! She just blushed. Really, she doesn't take advantage?? Wait, me neither!!

Ayame was sharing a discman with Kouga. I think it was Kouga's discman. Ayame would have forgotten her, she's so clumsy. But still, the two of them humming together the song they both liked… How romantic!

sigh Nothing to do. Half an hour is gone and there's left an hour. What to do? What to…

"Do you want to change?" I heard the jerk though my 'what to do' thinking

"Hu?" was the only thing I could say… Figures…

"If you can't listen, let me tell you: w-o-u-l-d y-o-u l-i-k-e"

"I got it already! You don't need to spell it!" I shouted at him. Then, I sand up, but he also stood up.

And two people wanting to stand up and change seats get attention.

In a minute or so, the same airplane girl came and ordered us to seat. She then left. I was trying to pass to the window. But the space was really small for the two of us.

_In the end, we both mixed up and I fall…guess where? Yes, I was right on **top **of the jerk._

It was a miracle that no one noticed this. I tried to get up but couldn't. I could hear InuYasha heart beat…His chest was so comfortable and protective…Kagome in daydream land

"Hey wench! Get up" whoa! I was still in the jerks chest!! He was whispering…His hot breath made me shiver…

I-I…. it feels so comfortable…. SNAP OF IT Kagome!!!

"Hey Kagome get out!" He whispered my name so soft…

Oh God!!_ What _was I thinking?? Snap, snap, snap!!

"Would you get out??" I hard him whisper again… Then it hit me why was he whispering…If one of our friends found out about our 'position' they would tease and blackmail us…

"I can't get out!! I've tried already!!" I hissed quietly looking at those golden eyes of him… So lost…

He sighed and looked at my eyes… I held my breath… His hands came to my wrist…What is he doing?? I'm so blushing!

"…What are you doing??" I whispered mad at him when his hands locket my wrist "Are you becoming a Miroku?? Take that perverted hands of there!!" I was so red that I could be mistaken by a tomato!! But, to my surprise, when his hands started to move, I was standing up… I felt so stupid…

"…Sorry…And…umm Thanks" I didn't look at him, I was still red. All I could do was look at the clouds…I eyed him secretly and he was sleeping…How cute…

Like I don't enjoy looking at the some white shaped clouds, I decided to sing softly my new song… It amazed me that it wasn't what I normally sang… It wasn't really a black music for the clubs…

_"Here I am beside myself again_

_I'm torn apart by words that you have said_

_All in all, I know we're falling apart_

_Where did you run to so far away?"_

"Where…did you run so far away?" I whispered that again… No… that won't fit… maybe I'll just say the last verse once… I continued singing with my eyes closed trying to remember what I wrote the last week… If only I had my music notebook…

_"And here we are to sing you a song_

_And there you are, asleep against the window pane_

_Just like always"_

"And there you are, asleep against the window pane" I started to daze off…Yesterday I sang till three in the morning and the bitch woke me like eight in the morning so I could tell her what to pack…

"…just…like…always" I totally black out… I think I slept really good… Since when did the airplane have such a nice pillow?

……

I woke up really cozy… I woke up and found my head leaned on the jerks shoulder!! Eepp!!  
I tried really hard not to blush, but, the problem was: _he wasn't sleeping_!! Oh my God oh my God oh my god!! What did I do?? _I sleep talk_!! Shit! I couldn't have said anything, could I??

I acted that I didn't see him… I took my head from his shoulder, drank some water, found a brush. I brushed my hair, it wasn't really messed, but I couldn't think of anything so the jerk wouldn't talk to me… When I finished brushing my hair, I leaned on the seat… The jerk was more comfortable…

S-N-A-P!

"You sing really beautiful" I froze. He talked to me!! What would he say about me sleeping on his shoulder??

"You… heard me?" I really don't like when people hear me singing. Not when I'm out of the club…

"Yes, when I was 'sleeping'…" Oh gosh!! He wasn't asleep?? How could I be so dumb??

"I…err…thanks" I gave him a small smile then continued "and…umm…sorry about…umm" I was so totally red!! Why that happens only to me??

"About the sleeping on my shoulder?" I had my head down…I nodded. How embarrassing!! No fair!

"No problem…Your jasmine scent is nice…"…………………… wait…rewind……There I go again, blushing madly… I think that's a routine now…

"I um…thanks" I looked at the window again…And there was the same white clouds…

"Where did you learn to sing?" I heard him out of the blue…

"I learned when I was…" When Kikyou said she could sing, that was fourteen… I heard the teacher telling and lecturing her about the notes and song rules…

"When I was fourteen…Kikyou was learning to sing, so I had to be there with her. I learned as well…But that she doesn't know…" Ups, to much information!!

"I see…Why don't you become a singer?" Because…I'm already?

"I…it's because my mother don't like the idea of the twin sharing, especially when the twin is Kagome. I think she's afraid the bitch would hate her and not pay her stuff…" Ups!! Why do I keep telling him this stuff??

"And you guys? How will you enter the summer house?" I tried to change topics…Thank God he didn't comment about my last answer…!

"We are heading to the band and music competition…" He said still not looking at me…

"The BMC?"

The BMC was a contest that was hold once three years. Only people from fifteen years old could join. You'd stay a month in the summer house and singing would be every night, and it would last until you could handle. I just saw one, when I was fifteen. Kikyou never joined BMC. She said that it was for beginners…

In fact it was. In the BMC, you would sing, if people liked, you'd stay more. If you win the final, the BMC would help the band or singer in the career. Also would give opportunity for interviews, singing in the summer house for more than a month, and a trip to Sydney, Australia!!

"Yes"

"You can sing??" The jerk could sing?? When did that happen?

"No. I play the guitar. Well, I have this special music I sing…Ayame sings, while Sango and Rin do the background, but they also have a solo for them and they some times act like a fan or dance… Miroku is also in the guitar while Kouga is in the piano…" Wow! I didn't know Ayame could sing…

"Piano?" Why would guitar music need piano?

"We have, at least, eight music that are romantic…So Ayame kind wanted piano in her solo…" wow!

"And Sesshoumaru?" He didn't mention him...

"He's our manager"

"How old is he?"

"19. I know it's really young, but he's really smart…" ohhh

"What's the name of your--"

"What would you like to have?" The same airplane girl came …

"I'll have a cheese sandwich and an orange juice" I said to her and thanked her…I heard the jerk telling the girl…

"Can you give me some hot water, fork and a pepsi?" …hot water??...The girl also thought it was strange but smiled and kept asking what the people want.

I tried to ask again what were the band name, but the food came. While I was eating the jerk just stared at me. What?

"What? Do you want some?" I asked showing my sandwich…

"The ramen"……………………

"Oh! So it was you who asked for the ramen! Here" I took the ramen from the plastic bag and gave him. He just took it and started to put the hot water on the ramen. After some minutes, he was eating it…

"Your welcome" I said under my breath. How rude! I finished eating… I looked at my wrist watch; half an hour to go!

I looked at Rin and Sesshoumaru…They were talking…Maybe about the BMC? Rin laughed a little…I needed to turn from them…In this world of memories, strangers are left behind… ( --that phrase isn't mine!)

Miroku and Sango finished sleeping and went back to sleep…They surely sleep when they have the time…hehe the pillow anti-Miroku was still there! Maybe I should get to know more about this relation between them… And if Sango likes Miroku and he likes her back, I'd play the cupid!

Ayame left the Discman and was showing some stuff to him…Wonder what that could be…Kouga was really impressed. He also left the Discman so he could talk to her!! If Kouga take that 'you're my woman' from his head, I'd make them a couple!! Just you wait!

Fifteen minutes of boredom…What could I do…?

Then I remembered I still don't know the name of their band!!

"Hey, jerk what's…" I looked at him and he was totally sleeping… How cute! Well…Let him sleep…I'd continue with my singing…

_"You said you like to hear the rain sometimes_

_And all I can do is tell you the truth_

_and Oh, my eyes will tell you the same"_

"My eyes will tell you the same"……The eyes…Why my eyes aren't like mom or Kikyou? Not that I don't like the ocean blue…It's just that it's weird that I don't have the same eyes as my fraternal twin…

_"And here we are to sing you a song_

_And there you are, asleep again_

_And here we are to sing you a song_

_And there you are, asleep again_

_And here I am, beside myself again"_

Yes…beside myself again…Maybe I'll be alone all my life…All the friends I had, Kikyou took them away…When she make's a bad deal, I need to be there, so she can blame me… What a crazy life… She could just leave me alone! But she can't even pack by herself…

She can't never know about InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru and specially Ayame and Rin…She'd take them away from me once more…I wish I could fight for my friends… Maybe if I talked to mother, she'd allow me to 'keep' them…just for me…

Who I'm trying to lie? Mother will never disobey a rule from the bitch… Then, I'll keep them secretly… She can't talk out what she doesn't know…Yes! That is what I'll do! She doesn't know about them!

"Kagome! Quit daydreaming!" I hear Rin tell me…I was in the plane!

"Yes…sure…are we on land?" I asked still sleepy…

"Obvious! And, we are here five extra minutes! So get that lazy ass of there wench!!" The jerk actually shouted at me…I kicked his legs. Ha! Poor you!

We left the plane, waited like fifteen minutes so the guards could have a look at our bags… When we actually got out of the plane, I saw more people than I'd have guessed…Why is that??

"What the hell?" I asked…Obviously, none could answer me…

"I'll go and ask what's happening" I heard Ayame volunteer. She went, Kouga was following her.

I took my grape bubblegum. It was great…The plane food made me sick…After, like what it felt, ten minutes, the two of them came back.

"And…?"

"They decided that the BMC rules, inscriptions and prizes would be here…So I guess if we want to join, we must go and read the rules and join" Ayame said…Why here?...

We walked to a place full of teens!! Miroku kept gaining punches from Sango…He was groping most of the girls…Would I join? I could go as Dark Purify…Yes! I'd join…Hope they allow singer, not band…

No…I mean… I needed to be in the summer house all my vacation… What if… What if I participated and only appear when I needed to sing? That would be it! I'll ask for that secret little information!

I told the others I would go to the washroom. Sango said she could come. But I refused. What would she say if I told her I'm Dark Purify?

I kept walking until I found a really large BMC logo. I walked inside the little room and asked for the BMC owner. While waiting five minutes, a toad like man appeared.

"Hello. I'm Jaken. The BMC owner. What can I do for you, girl? And make it quick. I don't like to listen to little girls like you" He showed me the way to a smaller room. Maybe his room? How rude of him! I could just glare at him!

Didn't he know who I'm? I'm the one who allowed BMC to be held in the summer house! Humph! He'll know!

"I wanted to ask to participate in the ---"

"If you want, the line is outside. So don't speak to me. Just go to the line, girl" I glared at him and started making hints that I was really annoyed.

"Mister Jaken? Do you know who I'm?" He just looked at me with the 'I-don't-really-care' look. And like he wasn't caring, he asked the bodyguards to come and take the 'little lunatic girl away'!! How dare him!

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Mikos' Manager. So, if you want to hold the BMC in her summer house, you better listen to me. Your BMC contract is on my hand, if I want, I can fire it, and no more BMC. So just hold and listen" I glared at him and seated on the chair. He was a little surprised but then, again, he would just walk to the other chair.

"So, what do you want, Miss Higurashi?" He asked so politely that I thought it wasn't him.

"I want to join the BMC"

"I already told you, go outside and wait in the line" He told me again

"But I want to enter, but no one can know it. So, here's the deal; you send the schedule to me on Monday, that lives you two days from now, and when I need to sing, I appear, sing and go back"

"Sure" He grinned

"And make sure, there's no catch"

"Ah! Well, you see… If anyone knows about your secret joining, you'll be out of the BMC. Got it? It's the most fair for the others. Deal?" He held my hand and I took it

"Deal"

"Now, you'll be joining as…?"

"Dark Purify" I told him and walked to the guys…

"What took you so long? We were almost leaving you!" Rin asked

"Sorry… So, you guys joined?" I asked

"Yes. The BMC officially starts Monday. But tomorrow, Saturday, have a formal opening, a banquet. So you must be joined by someone" Sesshoumaru told me and all I could do was 'O' with my mouth

"So you guys will go? Then, I'll see you guys there. Kikyou holds the banquet in the ballroom. So yeah." I told them sheepish.

"Yay!" Ayame and Rin squealed!

"You guys will stay where?" I don't know where the joined people would stay…

"We got two rooms in the summer house."

"Wow! That's so neat! I will be able to see you guys more than once!" I squealed "And…In what part of the summer house?" cross fingers

"In the part that says we could see the beach in the balcony…right, Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked

"Yes…The boys will share room…I think 149 and the girls 150…Or I don't remember…"

"OH MY GOD!!!! You guys are next to **my** room!! And Sango, Rin and Ayame have their room door shared with mine!!! The summer will rock!" I laughed hard and started jumping! The girls joined me!

"So, guys…Like we are going to the same place, you can share the limo that is waiting for me" I winked at them and walked to the airplane exit.

=END=

(chap)

A/N: hope you guys liked!! Thanks for the reviews!!...

The music Kagome was singing it's from Finch – Ender!! I don't own it!!

_Manuca_


	3. Bet of Would You

**Disclaimer: **This is the last time I'm putting this here...You know it's not mine, it's Rumiko-sama!!

**A/N:** Heyas! How are thingys? Well...I'm glad there are people reading this! (Comments on the bottom, so this won't be long!)

**Dark Purify**

Chapter three: Bet of Would You

By Manuca

**In the last Chap...**

"OH MY GOD!!!! You guys are next to **my** room!! And Sango, Rin and Ayame have their room door shared with mine!!! The summer will rock!" I laughed hard and started jumping! The girls joined me!

"So, guys...Like we are going to the same place, you can share the limo that is waiting for me" I winked at them and walked to the airplane exit.

**The chap:**

We kept walking until I found the usually limo that wait's for me. Yes, me. Kikyou has he own limo, plain gray...I told Hiko, my personal bodyguard and chauffer that the band would join me. We would fit. And if we didn't...Then, the rest would go in the other part of the limo.

We were divided like this: the girls and I squeezed in the back of the limo and the boys went, Miroku and Sesshoumaru with Hiko and Kouga and InuYasha went in the other part of the limo. The ride lasted like thirteen minutes. When we got through the gates, I told them Miyoga would show them around. I needed to find Kikyou and mother.

I left them, went to my room, ordered some maid to put my bags in my room and I changed my black with green top, black capri and sandal to a dark blue blazer and a skirt. Yes, job time.

I walked to the main office, mine's. When I entered I found Naraku, Kikyou's lawyer. Every time _Kikyou_ did stuff, which aren't good for her, he always got a way to _blame me_ in change and let her 'free'. Figures... What now?

"Evening Naraku. What brings you here?" I walked to my chair and looked at him. He had lonng black hair, dark brown/black eyes, and like me, was wearing like normal lawyer; a black suit. He was Kikyou's lawyer since an _incident_ that happened to her.

"I wanted to ask... When is the judgment off?" yes...The judgment... Kikyou was involved in a stolen jewel case. She participated in a gang, for a jewel. It seems that one of the members called and handed Kikyou. And only her. Wonder why.

"They didn't give me a date. But, she'll be able to model and act like always...Why don't you go and look for that information? You are a lawyer..._Her _lawyer. So, if it's no more, I want to ask you to go. I'm busy" I stood up and opened the door. He looked like to kill...And I'm glad glares don't kill. After he left; I decide to look in my computer...There was always a magazine asking for an interview with her, a photo maybe.

After some time, scheduling Kikyou's agenda carefully, I read some strange e-mail...Like some other times...

I took the phone "Miko? Mother? Please come in the office, it's important" And after being ignored for fifteen minutes, they came. Kikyou was in her two pieces beach bikini; white and red. Mother came like she always had; a skirt going down her leg and beige ¾ sleeve shirt...

"What do you want, Higurashi?" Kikyou asked with her noisy voice...Oh how I'd like to kill her now, please dear God, make her die in a very painful way...So I can't feel sad that it wasn't me who killed her.

"Yes, make it quick. The hair girl is waiting for me" Mother looked so 'I-don't-care'...

"It happened again..." Kikyou was paler that she usually is and mother sat down.

"The person said you should leave the acting and modeling for two months...Or the person would tell the press about a thing you know what..." Kikyou was paler; if possible...Mother clapped her hands in her mouth. Yep, shocking news.

"And...? You have..." I looked in the agenda "Like, 15 interviews this month and 20 modeling shows in America, Sydney and...London" She thought for an eternity...I think her brain had stopped working.

"Reply the e-mail. Tell who ever the person is...I'll be taking a vacation in LA. I'll stay there for the rest of our vacations" OUR?? Wait...There must be a way to get rid of her—

"Yes darling...I think we should go to LA...Our last visit there was last month..." Mother told her

"Yes mom. And Higurashi will need to stay...There's many people paying the house to let them go...Higurashi, after your reply, cancel all the plans...And I don't care what excuse you use. Then, go to my room and pack my things." And I thought she was referring to me. What a snob... But ok!!

Mother walked to the hair girl, known as Kagura. Kikyou went back to her private beach... I replied to the e-mail, and went to the bitch room. Sigh I'll need to pack the whole world.

After what seemed like all my teen ages, I finally packed her stuff. And she was getting in her private jet with mother. Time flew quickly... Dinner had already gone. I'd go and look for the girls.

I kept walking thought the summer house. Definitively, the summer house was huge! After looking at the places I thought I could find them, I went to Miyoga, he was the summer house door-keeper. He was one of my secret friends in the house... He knows most of my thoughts and things I like or hate...

"Hello Miyoga! How are things?" I asked to him while launching in the small sofa.

"As usual Kagome dear...So what brings you here?"

"Always getting in the point hu?" I smiled at him. It always happened like that; I'd visit him, and he'd ask what's new... He smiled back

"I think you can help me..."

"In what?"

"Do you know where Sesshoumaru's girls are?" I looked at him.

"The ladies you gave me to show around?"

"Yes..."

"I think they went clubbing with the guys..." He told me. I couldn't lie I wasn't disappointed; I wanted to chat with them so badly.

"Thanks anyways...bye Miyoga!" I waved and went to my room.

As I reached the balcony, I saw all types of lights in the beach...there were some night clubs... Sigh Why can't I go there? The bitch and mother are away. Oh, yeah. Right! Mother prohibited the summer house bodyguards to left me out...How unfair. Well, then I'll unpack!

I didn't know I had so much of stuff!! Finally, after seeing loads of clothes, make-ups, shoes and my jewels, I went to take a shower... It was past midnight when I finally canceled all Kikyou's schedule! And the worse: the magazines were shouting at me for 'let a thing like _this_ be canceled!!' or 'You can't do that! I've already confirmed the stuff!' sigh...

I went to get a glass of water... When I was heading back, I heard some stuff

"Oh-ouch! Ayame! That was my foot!" Miroku shouted

"Quiet Miroku!! People are sleeping! And it's not my fault I can't see much in the dark!" Ayame snapped!

"You two, stop the childish games. Or you will wake the people" Sesshoumaru said irritable.

"You don't need to be rash Sesshoumaru! It's not Ayame's fault she can't see in the dark!" Definitively Sango

"I agree" Rin told them in a whisper... They were almost reaching the stairs... Now, just wait and--

"Oh-ouch! Ayame! That was my foot!" Miroku shouted

"Quiet Miroku!! I told you people are sleeping! It's not my fault I can't see in the dark! And no one told me the stairs are here!" Ayame growled at him...

"Hey you two! Quiet already!" Kouga shouted. Ayame glared at him and had her hands in front of her, like a blind trying to find help...

"You guys never learn?" I told them. I saw everybody froze. I turned the lights on.

They went to the club. The girls were with jeans skirt and black shirts and the boy's baggy jeans and t-shirts. They turned to me and sighed.

"What? Dark afraid?"

"It's not that...We just though people would hear us..."

"I'm really surprised you guys didn't figure it out yet...Like clubs are on every night, Kikyou did the rooms' soundproof. So no one can hear you guys _if_ they are in the rooms" I told them simply, just like 112... Every one of them did a 'o'... I realized just now that

"Hey, where's InuYasha?" I counted again, yep just six of them.

"Oh, he? He didn't want to go to the club. Said he was tired" Ok...Sure.

"Let's get going then? Miyoga might hear us and call the guards..." I told them and went to the stairs. The girls were definitively next to my room. And the boys were in front of my room.

"Girls? I really wanted to chat with you guy...but now yawn I'm tired...so yeah, if you need something, you can always call, wait knock...'night!" I waved and entered my room.

Where was my pajama? I'm sure I left it somewhere _near_ the bathroom...Oh yeah! Right, I left it, _inside_ the bathroom. I quickly changed and went to my bed. I was almost sleeping, when I heard a humming...... Wait............... humming? No way! I couldn't hear the humming, just if the sound was in the room.

"Who-Who's there?" I got up from my bed and took a perfume, it's really sad I would need to waste such a good jasmine perfume... "Who's there? I know there is someone here...The room's are soundproof, sooo I'd just know there is--"

"Don't you ever shut up, wench?"......

"I-InuYasha?"

"Who else?"

"Wait..." I went and turned the light on. drools he was so hot!! No other word would describe it; he was just with his black boxer and a red shirt..........

"Something interested you?" He smirked at me. Jerk!

"You wish!" I turned away, then realized something

"Wait..._What_ are you doing in _my_ room?" I turned to him again; his grin was wider and malicious.

"What? You were the one who said this was soundproof...So, even if you scream, no one could hear you..."

"Meaning?"

"Keh! Wouldn't you like to _play_ with me?" Oh horror! My eyes went wide open!

He kept coming closer...and closer...No! This is wrong...but...how would his lips taste? S-N-AP!!

"I'll scream InuYasha!" I started to open my mouth when he put his mouth in front of mines

"It's soundproof. No one will hear you" He was starting to scare me...

"I-InuYasha??" After my trembling question, he started to laugh. He went to the balcony again

"Why are you here?" I asked again. He ignored me. If he was going to be like that, then so do I! I returned to my bed.

"I wanted to watch the night..." I heard him

"And why _my_ room?" I asked from the bed

"Because it was open, and the boy's room doesn't have the balcony" He replied duh-ly

"You could have asked!" I snapped

"Well, you were soo into the computer; that I thought the computer would eat you... Joking, you were doing I don't know what, sighing and putting your hand in your head every time you read something, then I entered"

"Wait...You are here since that time?" I was in the computer since what? Nine?

"Yep"

"And...After I logged off..." Nooo no no!!!!

"Yep. Your cat pajamas is really cute" !!!!

"Crap...Crap life...I don't believe it...Crap!" I buried my head in the pillow "AGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Don't worry cattie girl, I _swear_ I won't tell _anyone_" He made his way to the chair

"Thanks" I smiled "Now, would you leave? I'm really tired..."

"I um..." He scratched his head "I wanted to..."

"Make it quick really...I'm tired!" I shoved him...What ever it was, he could make it quick and leave

"Keh! I don't know why I decided to do this crap, and like you won't listen, I'll leave" What? I missed something...? He walked to the door "Night wench"

"Fine! Be a jerk!" He didn't turn. He closed the door so quietly "...Night InuYasha..." I whispered and then landed to the bed...What did he want?

"Do you think she'll sleep more?"

"I don't know...We are here since what? Fifteen minutes?"

"You know...What if we got some cold water? We could always say it was an accident that the cold water dropped in her face, and we could always blame InuYasha..."

"Yes...What she doesn't know, she won't care"

"Who doesn't know?" I opened my eyes...Who was there?

"Damn straight! You are finally awakening Kags!" Who...? Ayame?

"Girls...What are you guys doing here?" I was now completely awaken and I was positive the girls were on my room

"Morning Kags! It's been a _while_ since we woke you, hu?" Rin asked

"What time is it?" I asked sleepy

"Good morning, it's 9:45, Saturday, Okinawa, Japan! If you wait, you can hear 'dearest', so hold a sec that--"

"got it Ayame!" yawn "So early?" I turned to my bed and snored

"Wake up--"

"BIG HEAD!!!" The tree yelled in my ears

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was out of my bed in three seconds.

I sat in my bed, my hair extra messed, hungry and in my cat pajamas...pajamas blush

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked

"Oh! No, no, no! Don't worry I'm fine!" I shook my head "What are you guys doing here again?"

"You won't believe!" The three told me, synchronized

"What? Hold a second! One at a time!"

"Me first!" The three yelled again

"sigh Please...Now, let's make it ABC order, kinder" They rolled their eyes.

"Then, I tell! Let me tell you what happened!!" Ayame squealed and started gossiping like no end

"But, kinder...I don't think I told the order?" Ayame's face dropped, Sango and Rin grinned

"But...Also I don't know what order, so, make it fifteen for each, ok?"

"Deal!"

"Like I was telling, it went like this..." Ayame continued

------ Flashback ------

"Hey Sango?" Ayame asked

"Yeah?" Sango turned from the mirror

"With whom are you going with tomorrow?" She asked slowly, not trying a heart attack on Sango

"choke! What?" She was now breathing really hard

"Oh! Yes! The opening for the BMC is tomorrow ne?" Rin came form the bathroom with a towel, and another towel in her hands drying her wet hair

"yeah...Do you have a partner yet, Rin?" Ayame asked sarcastically. Rin giggled lightly

"Rin?" Sango left her make-up and looked at the now blushing Rin

"Split" Ayame joined Sango

"I ugh...I mean..."

"Rin?"

"Fine! Yes I do!!!" Rin squealed

"Who?" Ayame went back to her clothes selection. Ending in a skirt.

"You will _never_ guess!!" She launched on the bed and giggled

"Let me guess..." Ayame started

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango ended

"How did you guys knew?" Rin asked sarcastically

"Let us guess---"

"Was it because--"

"He called you in private after the dinner and--"

"Then, you came smiling cheek to cheek?" The two ended in union

"Yes!" Rin laughed and headed to her bags, choosing a normal club outfit; skirt and shirt.

"I'm glad you already have someone to go, Rin!" Sango cheered for her friend

"But Sango _dear _you still don't"

"Get away PERVETERT!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled throwing her skirt at Ayame

"..."

"Oh GOSHHHHHHHHH _soooorryyyy_ Ayame!!!! I didn't mean! Really, I thought Miroku was here! And that he was spying on me, I mean, us!! And you did a 100 Miroku like!!" Sango rushed to Ayame

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA" (aka LOL) Rin was on the floor, and after Ayame joined

"Hey! It isn't funny! Fine, be that way!" Sango turned and ignored her mocking friends

"Someone called?" A Miroku head appeared in the door "Ohhhh beauties of the world"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAYYYYYY!!!!" Sango started throwing stuff at him; she even left her teddy away!

"LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin and Ayame were on the floor again. Miroku left seeing his opportunity to run away, got of from the room in a flash

------ STOP Flashback ------

"Waitttt!!! Rin! Are you going with _Sesshoumaru_? Wow!!!! And what are you wearing??" I asked, after laughing about the '100 Miroku like'

"I don't know! I was thinking of going shopping!! I don't think I have something good for tonight, I mean, I brought bikinis, towels, shorts, sleeveless shirts...but no formal dress..." Rin answered "Want to join?"

"Sure!"

"Me two!" Sango said

"Me three!!" Ayame yelled

"Yay!" We said and started laughing in my bed

"But...That was it??" I asked. They _wouldn't_ wake me up that early just to tell that! (right?)

"No!!!! It was sooooooooooooooooooooooo great!!!" Ayame squealed

"Yep!! But now I'll continue!! Fifteen minutes have gone already!!" It didn't...

"Sure..." Ayame said to Sango

------ CONTINUE Flashback ------

"Girls, are you ready?" Kouga asked from the other side of the room

"Wait! Hold fifteen minutes!" Rin yelled

"Girls!! You're not marrying!" Kouga yelled

"But still!!!!" The three yelled

"sigh Fine, just _fifteen_!!" He left the door and went to the boys room

"Hey, how do I look?" Rin asked. She had jeans skirt with black shirt with a silver 'Will you try to mess?' phrase and platinum gleam on it. Black boots with little fire like light silver in it. Her hair was loose; she had some gleam on it.

"Waa soooo damn cute! After, would you share the shirt?" Ayame came "And, how do I look?" She started posing like a model. She had a v-jean skirt and sleeveless black shirt with 'Call me 94386 - chick' on it. Her red hair was, like always; two pigtails. And black boots with a long black sock with

"And me?" Sango said appearing from the bathroom with a medium jean skirt with a (again again) black top with a metallic pink 'Gleam Star' on it. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she had some shining gel in it. She was in a long black boot. ...

"You two copied me!!" The three yelled in union.

"No way! You did!" ...

"heh, guess we will need to go like this. We aren't much the same, just a bit. And besides, we are hot in whatever we wear, right?" Rin winked

"Yeah"

"We will bomb!"

"FINALLY the braids are here!" kouga commented

"Well, Kouga, if you were a girl, you wouldn't say that." Ayame snapped, annoyed already that none of the boys commented about how they looked.

"But it was worth it" Miroku popped in the chat "You girls are so dang cute!" He said with sparkles on the eyes "And..."

"What?" Ayame asked, thankful that at least one of them noticed...Wait, why was she so worried? This wasn't the first time they hang like that...

"Would you mind if I call?" Call what...? The taxi? If the club was just a block from here...His hands soon reached a place she didn't like he touched. She punched him hard "HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Sango heard the word 'hertai' and slapped Mioku. Kouga helped.

"Don't mess with her!!!" Kouga yelled

"Why do you care?" Miroku smiled

"I – I don't! it's just that—!!"

"That what?" Miroku grinned

"Argh! AyamewouldyougototheBMCopeningtomorrowwithme?" Kouga turned from Miroku to Ayame

"What again?" She asked puzzled

"Would...Would you...Would you go to the BMC opening with me tomorrow?" He asked slowly but still hard

"I, um...Yes I guess" She answered blushing

"There you go pal!" Miroku beamed at Kouga who smirked a little

"But Kouga, wouldn't you like to ask Kagome?" Ayame asked remembering Kouga's crush on Kagome

"What?" Kouga's smirk went down badly "No no Ayame! Really, I wanted to go with you!!" He was faking it badly, but, when you have a partner, nothing matter, right?

------ STOP Flashback (again) ------

"He wasn't faking it, Sango!" Ayame shouted at Sango

"Yeah? If he wasn't, then why he smirked at Miroku after you accepted?"

"He was happy!" Ayame was shouting her head.

"Girls!" Rin tried to get the girls apart...

"Shut up, Rin!" Both of them yelled at her.

"Ayame! Sango! Stop now!" I yelled. Rin ran to my bathroom "Look what you guys did! Go and apologize!!" The girls looked ashamed, but they needed to apologize. "Go!" I pointed at the bathroom. The girls stood slowly and went to apologize.

I heard a 'go away!' a 'sorry Rin, I didn't mean it' a 'no, leave!' a slap and the three of them returned.

"All settled?" They nodded

"Then, Rin continue!!"

------ CONTINUE Flashback (again) ------

We walked to the club, the one with at least, a billion people. I don't know how, but Sesshoumaru got us tickets.

We got so many 'ohh baby! Here!! Give me your number chick!' and so more. I could see the boys with anger veins on the head. They got angry really easy!!

The club was great! At first, we seated and chatted randomness (like; why didn't InuYasha came?), or we would slap Miroku at his comments on the girls, I mean, whores. Really! They came almost naked!!

After some time, Ayame pulled us girls to the dance floor.

We moved with the DJ electronic music. There were almost girls dancing the music. But we were Divas there. We moved up and down, you would say it was a sexy move, but it was just dancing ;). Then, the boys decided that the drunken pals were watching too much. And, started making their ways to us.

A slow came. It was really embarrassed. The boys wouldn't move and ask for a dance, so we decided to head to the seats. I mean, if we stood there, we would look ridiculous. Right? But, a thing happened that got us surprised; the guys took us from our arms and got us to the center.

I didn't know were they learned to dance, I was with them 24/7 and never saw they dancing. Sesshoumaru danced really smooth. You could always say he learned by a waltz. (Would we need to dance tomorrow as well? I wouldn't mind, be with Sesshoumaru, in his strong arms, was being in cloud 9!)

After that slow, electronic came again. It was great. The boys just stayed for a coupe of minutes then left for the table. We danced like no end! When the DJ decided to repeat the music, we went to get drinks. Gosh, like we danced! We were on the table; it was past midnight when we decided to head back.

In our way, it wasn't that cold.

"Hey, like you all guys got a partner for tomorrow, I mean, today night, I wanted to ask you Sango _dearest _if you wouldn't like to go with me" Miroku asked that and had his arms around Sango's shoulder "You don't have a partner yet, right?"

"I...ugh...No" Sango was uneasy

"Then, would you join me! Please, I promise I'll behave!" Miroku begged

"I...then, sure." Sango smiled a bit. Miroku did this thing that looked like a dance, grabbed Kouga's arm and yelled a 'yahoo'.

"Miroku, stop that. People are looking" Ayame hissed.

------ END Flashback (again) ------

"And after that, we found you in the stairs and all" Rin finished

"I'm so jealous! I don't have a partner yet!" I was definitively jealous but happy that they got someone to go.

"But, Kags...Won't you be with the guest list?" Ayame asked in the can. I completely forgot about that! Yep, I would need to ask someone to do that for me, so I could go. But to go, someone would need to ask me. Then, it would look like I'm not in the BMC!

"Oh, yep. How sad...Hey girl, what time is it?"

"10:24" Sango answered after looking at my watch.

"Then, if we make it till 10:30, we can still have breakfast!" I said getting up and going to my closet

"Sorry Kags, but we already had breakfast. We woke extra early. And don't ask why, because we should be tired. And I think the boys already ate as well...I'm not sure. Sesshoumaru and Miroku were there when we were eating..." Rin said

"Oh...Then don't worry. Where should I meet you guys then?" I asked getting my two pieces midnight bikini, my sandal, my sunglasses, a towel and a jean skirt. "By the pool?" I asked entering the bathroom. I heard the girls agreeing and saying something about a 'see you there' and a closing door.

I walked from my room with a high ponytail, towel in hand and my sunglasses on the head. My bikini looked like a top, it had little neon plum blossom in the right side. The down part was just midnight blue, but the skirt was covering it now.

As I reached the breakfast room, I saw myself with InuYasha and Kouga. I caught a little chat between them ('so she agreed?' InuYasha asked. 'yeah, so now hand the ten buck' Kouga replied. 'Yeah, whatever. So, you'll still go with her today?' 'and why not?')

"Morning, guys!" I wouldn't dare listen more! Sango was right! Kouga was faking badly.

"Morning, sunshine!" InuYasha replied sarcastically "Same, honey" I replied in the same tone and glared at him.

"Kags, are you going to the pool?" Kouga popped from near InuYasha. "Yes. The girls are waiting for me there, want to join?" I smiled at him. InuYasha had veins in his head. Is something wrong?

"Sure"

"I'm going as well!" InuYasha popped into our conversation. Don't know why, but I'm happy he is coming as well. I just smiled.

"Now, I won't eat much, I'll go swimming!" I seated, got some bread, juice and an apple. I ate that in five minutes.

"I'm leaving. See you guys there" I waved

"Wait, I'm going as well" I saw InuYasha heading my way. "Sure"

The walk was almost silently. "Hey, what was you going to ask me yesterday? You walked so pissed from my room" I tried to make a chat with 'Mr. I'm being a jerk right now'

"Ugh" Was his reply

"Oh, ok then" Why wouldn't he tell me? I'm sooooo curious!!

We reached the pool in five minutes. The girls were already there; in their towels getting an Okinawa sun. Sango was in a black with shock pink two pieces bikini. Her hair was in a long ponytail. Rin was in an orange two pieces bikini; the upper part had a red and yellow sun. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Ayame was in a white and green two pieces bikini as well. It was green and a white stripe on the top. Her red hair was loose.

"Hey girls" I waved at them and pulled my towel near Sango "So, when are we going shopping?" I asked after they waved.

"Maybe after lunch?" Rin suggested

"Yeah...Do you know any good mall here?" Sango asked

"Let me see...I think there's this mall I used to go...It's half an hour from here." I said to them. They just nodded.

"Why is only InuYasha here?" Ayame asked after noticing a InuYasha only two chairs from us.

"I don't know...Kouga is coming as well, he's just finishing his breakfast" I told them when my stomach did a back flip. Would I tell them about the guys bet?

"That's great!" Ayame smiled. I guess not. She was extra pissed about Kouga lying.

"Hey, maybe we could send InuYasha to call Miroku and Sesshoumaru" Rin popped. Wait. _Sesshoumaru_ was also in the bet? Maybe...Nah, he invited Rin because he wanted?

"Yeah, make that" Sango agreed. Her cheek was slight red...Maybe a Miroku effect?

"Hey! InuYasha!!" Ayame shouted, the jerk just looked. Gosh drools he was only in a red trunk!!! drools more "Could you go and bring Miroku and Sesshoumaru?" She shouted again. He just nodded and stood. He was a little puppy with the girls, why be different to me?

"Girls?" They looked "What's your band name?"

"Oh, that? We are--" Sango started

"Called--" Ayame continued

"_Marked_" Rin finished.

"_Marke_T?"

"No! _Marke_D!!!" The three shouted and laughed.

"Oh...And why?" I asked again...Marked, what a mysterious name.

"When we started singing, Sesshoumaru wasn't so into the band. But, one day, the came and said 'the band will be called Marked'. We also asked why and---" Ayame started

"And he said that he was reading this feudal book, about myths and legends and all... And he found that in the era of demons, known as youkais, when they married, they called that mate. And to--" Rin continued

"And to mate, you needed to _mark_ your partner. And he said that, we were marked as a family, and that we could be mistaken by a couple, you know. I mean, girls and boys..." Sango finished.

"Wow! That is so cool!! I'll ask Sesshoumaru about that book!! I love reading about myths and legends!" Marked. I needed to watch for them in the BMC...

"What book you want?" I turned and was face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"She wants the _'A Feudal Fairytale'_, she said she likes myths and legends" Rin answered.

"Right. I'll ask to Jaken to bring it by monday. You don't mind waiting, right?"He said.

"No problem" I smiled "Wait. Jaken? The BMC owner?" I asked, wasn't Jaken the name of the toad like BMC owner?

"The owner? No, no...The BMC owner is Alice. Jaken is my maid" Sesshoumaru told me...Ohhh no.

"oh...Ok" It's not ok!! How I got all messed??

"Kagome, could I talk to you? Its business" I heard Sesshoumaru, oh don't need work. It meant: trouble.

"Sure...Guys, hold a minute or two?" I told then while asking Sesshoumaru to follow me. How troubled could I get? This was worse than mother picking on me!!

We reached my office. It wasn't that long from the pool. When we were all settled, I was going to be dead.

"You are her" Snif, and I'm so young to die!!

"You mean..."

"Yes, Dark Purify" He was clear

"I ugh, yes" I told him ashamed. Wait, be ashamed of what? This secret I hold for what? At least three months!

"Why keep a secret?" Argh! Why did he need to be so on the dot!

"I don't know..." I really didn't "Maybe afraid about mothers and Miko's reaction" Lie.

"You know, if you want revenge, you don't need to be a coward about it. You need t face it." I'm not a coward...But why it felt like I was one?

"So, you are handing me...And now I'm out of the BMC" It was sad...It was the first time I really wanted to sing and all...

"No. Jaken told Aome the treat you did to him" Oh 'you're contract is on my hand thing' "So, we are keeping you"

"Will you tell the band?" Yay! I'm still in!!!!

"I don't know but I think I'll" He said and stood. Oh sick! Wait...

"Sesshoumaru..." I asked through a sweet smile "Are you on the bet as well?" That did him turn and look alarmed. Him as well? I couldn't believe he would do that!

"How do you know?" Panicked? Why...? If I only knew some secret...

"I heard today at breakfast a chat between Kouga and Inuyasha"

"So, you deal is me not telling them your secret so you won't tell the girls?" A quick learner... That's good.

"So, we have a deal?" Now, that got me scared, since when did I became a Naraku?

"Yes" We shook hands.

"Why the bet?" I asked...They were friends since long, why need a bet to get a couple for an opening that they would go together?

"I'm not sure..." Was his cold and unusual reply

"Who did it?" I wanted to know all the things, if I didn't, I'd die of curiosity!!

"Inuyasha" Him??

"Why and how?" Yep, I think he got my idea. But we had a deal...

"I don't know, told you. But it started when Inuyasha asked Kouga who he would go in the opening"

------ NEW Flashback (Sesshoumaru POV)------

"Hey mangy wolf, with whom are you going to the opening?" Inuyasha asked his not so close pal.

"I don't need to go with someone" Kouga replied coldly. Inuyasha couldn't butt in his business like that!

"Ohhh, so the wolfie is afraid to ask some one!!" Inuyasha teased his pal "chick-buah-chick" He did this chicken dance

"I'm not!" Kouga barked at the chicken dancing friend

"Ohh, then how come you didn't invite a girl?" He smirked. He was so intelligent.

"I'll invite" Kouga shouted

"Yeah? Who..?" He dared

"Kagome, I'm doing that tomorrow, since she's working!" He yelled back. Too much of fun. Inuyasha was pure shock.

"The wench?" Even now he wouldn't dare say her name...

"It's Kagome!!" Kouga got mad

"Then, I dare you!"

"I don't follow your dare"

"Then I bet you 10 bucks you can't invite Ayame to the opening!" He dared his buddy. Oh, how wrong...

"Deal" Kouga yelled not answering for himself.

"Kouga, you are not thinking" Miroku tried to come between both of them.

"The bet is for you as well, Miroku!" Inuyasha barked at his friend

"Yeah...? And why should I agree?" I'm glad Miroku was smart.

"I bet you that you can't invite your _dear_ Sango...But she needs to agree!" So much to ask...

"I'm the only one who can call Sango that!! And its Sango _dearest_! And I'm on!" Now I know why he's Inuyasha's friend...

I didn't need to see that. It was disgusting how you would need to ask girl, and you didn't feel like.

"Hey Fluffy" ... "Yeah, you Sesshy!" My half-brother called, he'd pay!

"I bet you won't call Rin!!" I'd ignore. I didn't need to involve such an innocent human in that.

"I mean, you know...She's really pretty. And I heard the guys by the beach say Rin was a 'damn hot chick and she needed to be played'. Will you allow?" My half-bastard-brother asked. Ohhh, how dare the bastards call her like a toy!

"How much?!"

------ END NEW Flashback (Sesshoumaru POV)------

"Hahaha!! Fluffy!! That's so cute! Who gave you that nick?" I was on the floor by now!! Gosh, Fluffy matched him so well!!

"Don't laugh. Rin did" I laughed more. I'd need some classes with Rin!! She gave everyone funny nicks!

"But wait...Inuyasha didn't go to the beach" I was with them most of the time. And maybe that time was when they got into their rooms...

"I kind noticed that in dinner" The jerk is so good on fooling everyone!

"We must be heading back...The girls and I plan shopping. And is the deal still on?" I asked. I couldn't ruin the deal.

"Yes" Was his reply.

The girls went chat all the way, they wouldn't stop to breath! The boys went swimming. I was there, in my towel, in an Okinawa sun. I was almost in la-la land when this conversation got my attention

"So, is it true?" Sango asked

"Yes, she's really on" Ayame answered

"We are troubled" Rin commented

"Yeah, she's really good. We ''saw'' her" Sango replied

"Who guys?" I popped.

"Dark Purify, she's on the BMC" Ayame answered. My heart stopped. I thought I was going to have a heart attack!

"Re-really?" I'm so dead, 'cause today they found my secret! La-la-la!!

"Yes...We went to hear her sing the second time she appeared. Wait that was before yesterday" Kouga joined.

"She's pretty good. And how she moves!! And her body!" Pervert! But I couldn't shout...I just glanced at Sesshoumaru, he'd juts ignore...

"Perverted! Is that all you think? She sang pretty great as well!!" Sango slapped him.

"Ever heard of her, wench?" The jerk asked. Ohhh you will pay deadly!

"Never" I turned. I felt so wrong. I betrayed them. And my best friends from all of them! And to make things worse, Sesshoumaru just had a 'you-are-in-shit' look.

"You must hear her in the BMC! She has great night club music!" Ayame helped me feel worse.

"I'm going swimming, who will join?" I shouted. I wouldn't feel guiltier! I took my skirt, my sunglasses and did a perfect diving in the cold water.

Inuyasha was the only one who joined me. I was so bad, and a cold did so better. I glanced at Sesshoumaru, he still had that look. I'm so troubled! It could always be paranoid, but still!! Luck wasn't much fond of me you know...I kept glancing at Sesshoumaru. Hope he keep his deal.

"So you like his silver hair?" The jerk asked

"Hair?" I was getting pretty paranoid. It was the only explanation to why I kept glancing at Sesshoumaru. He could just ignore the deal and tell them...And what if he did? I'd feel so bad and they would be so mad at me!

"So, you like his hair and prefer him?" The jerk asked again. Who's hair?

"Who again?" Now, what excuse could I use? That, I forgot? They would still get pretty bad at me...

"You like my half-brother" I stopped dead. Brother?

"Sesshoumaru" haha!! That will be the day! I mean, Rin like's him...And besides I needed a good excuse, no a great excuse to why I didn't tell them...

"That will be the day, or he wish!" I was laughing hard. I'd soon eat water!

"So why do you keep glancing at him?" To save myself?

"Me? Yeah, right" One more lie to the list...I won't blame them if they just ignore me.

"So why do you keep glancing at him?" gah! Couldn't he think he was hallucinating?

"I'm not glancing! Stop to butt in!" I shouted ay him and went down water. He wouldn't understand. It was my friendship in the dangerous game...

I was back to the towel.

"Girls, we should eat. After lunch, we could go shopping. If you want, we can drag one of the guys so they can help, or we can make them go..." I suggested. I mean, they invited. And besides, I could always give a look at Sesshoumaru, he would get it. And if he didn't, then words can make a little harm.

"yeah...Who do you guys want to take?" Sango helped thought a turning from the sun.

"Maybe all of them? I mean, they invited. And besides, there's nothing more they can do, right?" Ayame told

"Then, let's eat. And after we make them go with us, right?" Rin told them and got up.

We got from our towels and went eating. I was hungry. I didn't eat breakfast and now I'm eating like a pig. I look like the jerk now... We ate in fifteen minutes, changed and now we were in the summer house parking lot.

I was in the same jean skirt from the morning, but with a green and white t-shirt. My hair in a high ponytail and a sunglass. Sango had her hair almost down, but with a white ribbon down her hair. She was in a Capri and a sleeveless purple shirt. Ayame had her hair as usual, jeans and a red shirt matching her hair. Rin had her hair in a low ponytail and in a yellow sun dress. The boys were normal...Just normal boys wear? I mean, they looked normal, but different colors.

We went walking. Sesshoumaru didn't have a car, and I didn't need to call Hiko. He was in his lunch time. And what ever we buy, the boys can carry it, right? We got there after walking six blocks. The mall wasn't big, but the stores they got were good for the opening.

When we entered the mall, I got my sunglasses and I got a cap from my bag. They looked puzzled, but I needed to get myself different. If they found I was Mikos' manager, I'd be more troubled than I am already. We kept looking through the stores windows. We kept squealing every time we saw something pretty or different, but that got our attention. We entered 'Fascinated' a not so popular store, but with great things. We entered, while the boys went to find some place to be, ending in a comic store. Boys will be boys.

We were proving every singled dress, making a modeling enter and walking to the changing place. After changing loads, the girls decided. Sango got a dark magenta middle dress, when a white cover went down her knees. I'd lend a purse. Rin got a gold looking long dress. It had this yellow gleam on it. She got the matching purse. Ayame got a white (with some green look alike leaves and what looked like red roses that the material looked like ruby) high-necked dress. She got a white purse. I saw a midnight blue gown. It was to have over the shoulder, and it had a light pink to hold it. In the shoulders, it had a small flower followed by ruffles. It had a white/blue/light pink color cloth to put in your hand. I simply loved it. I'd by it no matter what.

When we got to the casher register, the girl paid for the dress. I got my card and paid. We walked happily from the store.

"Hey, Kags. Why did you have the dress? I mean, you'll be only by the list" Rin said calmly.

"For birthday present?" I was getting annoyed; they didn't need to throw in my face I was going to be with the guest list.

"Oh my god! Your birthday is Thursday!" Ayame shouted.

"No, shit Sherlock." I replied. I'm glad they forgot what kind of friends I have?

"What will you do?" Rin asked

"What?" Do what?

"I mean, Kikyou isn't here. So, you can make a party..."

"Ohhh yeah!! Right, and what would I do?" Why didn't I though of that? I'm allowed to do whatever I want in that summer house, the bitch wasn't there anyways.

"A party for us? Just like in my supposed twelfth birthday" Rin said chanting. Yep, supposed, remember? Kikyou ruined it.

"I saw your room Kags, we could make a pajama party! Just for us! We could get to watch movies and get some food" Sango joined.

We reached the boys. They didn't understand a thing we said.

"Who's party?" Miroku asked "I love parties" I think I reached where Miroku was. Party dance girls perverted ways of his.

"Kags! Her birthday is Thursday!!" Rin answered.

"And what will you do for us?" Kouga popped from near Sesshoumaru

"For us? It's a girl's party!" Ayame told them simply.

"Then, what the girl power group will do?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"With girl power or not, we are having a pajama party, in my room" I replied the same tone. Bastard.

"The, what time do we come?" Miroku asked

"We?" I asked again. What part of the 'Girl power stuff' he didn't get?

"Yes, we" Miroku answered and gave me the best puppy looking eyes.

"Gah, fine!" They were so cute! "I think the girls can sleep in my room, and after the movies you guys can leave, ok by that?"

"Sure. What are we watching?" Kouga asked

"All you want but not--"

"Terror/Suspense!" Inuyasha said. Oh gosh no!

"Yeah, I think we deserve a terror or at least suspense. Last time we saw something good was at Sango's last month" Ayame beamed. Don't tell me I'm the only one that doesn't like terrors?

"Then, after we go and rent the movie" Sango joined. Oh, no, no, no, no!!!

"Then let's go look for some jewels, I'm with none that match with my dress" Rin said

"Same here" The three of us answered

_TRILINNNNN - - TRILILILILINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

Everyone stopped to see the annoying song. Then, I realized it was my cellphonel!!

"Yes?" I answered. Gah, how could I forget my own cellphone tune?

_Higurashi?_ Oh dear God, please no! _This is your aunt Sasake_ fuck!!

"Hey aunt Sasake. Why the calling?"

_I called the summer house, but they said I could reach you. I remembered that dear Kikyou's birthday is Thursday, so I wanted to know if there's party_

"Aunt Sasake?" I answered. Gah! Aunt Sasake will be extra pissed "Kikyou is in LA" 1...2...3...

_What? And I wanted to see her so badly. Call her now. You can make a 3 lined conversation _

"sigh Yes Aunt" I replied. Believe me; you don't want to be in Aunt Sasake bad side. I dialed Kikyou's LA house....

_Yes? _Oh how would I love to kill you.

"Miko? This is Higurashi and--"

_What do you want? Didn't we just talk yesterday_? Gah! Die in hell!

_Kikyou darling it's Auntie Sasake _Oh fuck. How did I end here? _How are you sweetie?_

_Auntie? Oh, how lovely to speak to you. It's been sometime! _Yes, and your fake happy voice proves all.

_Yes darling. I called to know if you are making your birthday party in the summer house_ Your birthday? Aren't they forgetting I'm her TWIN? That means my birthday is the same day!!... sigh

_Oh Auntie! I'm glad you remembered. I'm now in LA. But since the guest list isn't long, Higurashi can call then and tell them I'm waiting in the LA house _Not long? Gad! It must have at least 500 guest, that not counting the magazines and all the stuff!!

_Yes, that's a wonderful idea. I'm heading to LA Tuesday. So wait for me and your huge gift, bye sweetie_

_Thanks Auntie. I'll be waiting. Bye _Wait, hold a sec—

_TUUUUUUUUUU- - TUTUTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU please close your phone. The other lines are dead. Please close your phone—_

"I don't believe her!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed! Gosh, it ALWAYS turned back on me! How unfair! I won't call the 500 plus guest!! How I wish I was born in a medium life family, with a dog! Why I need to—

"What happened?" Ayame and Rin asked

"The ugly retarded bitch is making her birthday party in LA" sigh twice "And she want me to call the guest and tell them the party will be in LA, And there's like 500 guests..." --

"But think about the bright side; you won't be by the guest list" Inuyasha said casually. I glared at him. It wasn't him who was going to call all of those people!

"Hey, we'll help you call, e-mail or even fax the guest" Sango smiled sympathetic to me.

"Would you guys?" I'm happy for once. I have friends. Secret friends, but still friends...

"Yeah Kags, count on us. I mean, what are 500 guests? That isn't much" Ayame smiled

"Count on me" Kouga said and Miroku joined with a "Same here"

"You know we will help" Rin said

"Yes. Jaken can help as well" Sesshumaru's cold voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, wench we'll help. Just if we cut this sappy chat" Inuyasha said grumpy, but still. They were helping. I smiled.

"You guys are the best!" I hugged each one of them. I swear Miroku's hand was going to reach my butt. And Kouga's embrace was longer. When I reached to hug Inuyasha, I couldn't blush more. Why did I have that stupid idea of hugging them? The hug didn't last long, but his cologne is pretty good and, gosh! He's strong and -- !!!!!! S-N-A-P!!!

"Now that I remember... Guys, you can go someplace. But we will meet here at" I said looking at the mall watch; it was two thirty "at four" I said and we started leaving. But I suddenly stopped idea

"Hey, jerk! Catch it" I shouted at Inuyasha, he looked and I threw my bag at him. I laughed when he tried to catch it, his face was hilarious. The girls, being the girls, did the same. We turned laughing and walked to the jewel place.

I was looking in the glasses, and I found this little two sided chain. It matched my dress greatly. I picked it, and started searching for earrings. I founded this neat but plain earring. And would I get a purse? Mhh I think no, I mean, if I want something I can jus go into my room. We paid for our things and started walking to the place we were supposed to meet them.

It was already four fifteen and nothing about the boys. At four thirty we got pretty scared, but still nothing from the boys. At five, we decided to look around the mall, maybe they got lost? Five twenty we returned to the same spot and ..._ta-tannnnn..._ who was there? Yes, the guys.

"Where were you guys? We got worried!" I shouted at them!

"We were walking around, and forgot about the hour" Miroku answered ignoring my shouting "And besides--"

"And besides what?" I shouted again. Didn't they know Okinawa wasn't that save? What if my dress was robed?

"We needed to help them" Miroku answered again with a glint in the eyes

"Help who?" Sango asked

"The beautiful tourist girls that were lost" I feel anime-style. They didn't show because they were helping a bunch of retarded girls why this stupid and ugly accent? sigh

"Ok. Let's go. If we want to make to the opening, we need to be there now" I hurried. Gosh, forget us to help a bunch of slut tourists!

We reached the summer house by six. I was heading to my room when I remember that I needed to tell the maids to close the guest rooms. I excused from them and went to find Hojo. Yes, Hojo; the guy from the airplane. He, on weekends worked here. He needed the money, so he could travel the world.

"Hojo?" I asked him when we was guarding the entrance. He turned with that annoying smile of his. Gah, and it wasn't even fake!

"Yes, Higurashi-san?" sigh and here I thought that a year of 'friendship' could get to the name basis... "Could you tell the maids to shut the rooms?"

"Right now Higurashi-san. If you excuse me..." He actually bowed down. Gosh shocked we aren't in the feudal age!

"And Hojo...Tell one of the maids to bring me my room key and the keys from room 150 and from the room that has its door connected with mine"

"Yes, Higurashi-san" Ew, that's pain. At least he went!

I was going back to my room when I had the feeling of wanting to see Miyoga. The banquet would start at eight. So we had plenty of time. Ok, not plenty, but time. When I was almost reaching, I saw Inuyasha leaned on the wall with his eyes closed...almost drooling. W-A-I-T, drool for what? You've seen him today already.

"Hey Inuyasha!" I yelled purposely at him. When his eyes opened, he just nodded. I walked my way through him. "What's up?" I asked. He looked kind of nervous... "Is something wrong?"

"I...ugh" He tried.

"Come on! Inuyasha! If you say, I'll give you a Scooby-snack" I teased at him. He just glared. He breathed and tried again.

"I...I wanted to know if you..." It took him 2 minutes until he started again. My heart was doing this funny sensation. "takes a breath Would you go to the opening with me?" How dense could I get? But, I knew he wasn't meaning it. It was juts because of a _bet_. But still, I'm happy.

"I'll be glad" I smiled at him. He'll pay. There, thinking that just because of a bet, he could play with me.

-:-

_It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all._

_I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket._

_I can't say things with childlike plainess now._

_It's said that time settles all, but without understanding—_

_-I am (Inuyasha 2nd opening song )_-:-

A/N: eheh...Hey, how r ppl? It wasn't a writers block. It was a time-block. I couldn't find time to write, and when I did, I got lazy !! But still...Thankies so much! And, sorry for the waiting! (and to make things better; a 14 word chap!)...Oh, and would you guys read my other fic?)

Reviews:

**waterlily216** thankies!! (I wuv your fics!! I'm sooo into 'Shrine of Love'!!)...

Also I got my 1st 'flame'... **Isis-Ishtar123** (I don't know if the person will read this, 'cause she's a 'Kikyou lover and Kagome hater'...so yeah...But thanks anyway...)

Also...here it is **SaturnNeko**! hope it didn't take long (Saturn is my fav character in sailor moon!)

**StarLightKagome **LOL!!!!! That was _the _idea!!! (maybe that 'accident' may happen!) hehe, then you might like the new fic ;) (it will be out after I put this chap!!) And I'll keep reviewing!!...(OHHH!! And your review is just as large as my 2nd review! So thankies for the effort!!) OHHH...And, I want your help for musics. What do you say?

**BlackCat92 **Thankies!!! You continue reviewing!! Wuv you!! And yep, Kikyou should die again ;)! I wouldn't delete the story even if I got 1 review!! I'm just glad people are reading! Hehe, the plot is this chap on! Yep, classic and dramatic reaction!

**Sieg1308 **Thanks again ;)!!!


	4. Pain from Actions

**A/N:** Heyas! How are thingies? I have wonderful news: I got DP an editor/beta/fic helper! It's no other than _StarLightKagome_!! Thankies, me wuv you! (English is not my main language, maybe that's why I got things wrong!). Also, I changed the rating to R. People say that "under 15/17 no one cusses" (yeah right), so yep. The comments are on the button.

**Dark Purify**  
Chapter four: Pain from Actions  
By Manuca  
Beta: StarLightKagome

_In the last Chap..._

"I...I wanted to know if you..." It took him 2 minutes until he started again. My heart was doing this funny sensation. He took in a deep breath. "Would you go to the opening with me?" How dense could I get? But, I knew he wasn't meaning it. It was just because of a bet. But still, I'm happy. 

"I'd be glad to!" I smiled at him. He'll pay. There, thinking that just because of a bet, he could play with me.

"Then see you in an hour or so" I waved and went to talk to Myouga. Now that I had a partner, you could always change things. I saw Myouga just like the other days: in the front door. "Hey Myouga! How are you today?" I asked approaching him. "Hi Kagome dear...What brings you here" He said looking at me. "Well, you see...uhm. You know the BMC opening is today, and I kind uhm..." I started talking thinking how could I get to the point "And you see" I continued then took a breath "I got invited by a band member" I said that small and with my head down... "And the point is?" He asked. "I need to be by the guest list"

"Don't worry, I'll ask a bodyguard to stay in your place" He said giving me a smile, I went squealed in his ears and hugged him with 'thanks so much!!' and after many thanks, I went to get ready.

While heading to my room, I stopped at the girl's room. "Hey, girls?" I got near the door, I could just hear voices. "Ayame! Get your ass from that bathroom, it's my turn!" Rin yelled "No way! I'm first" Sango yelled at Rin. "Yeah, we'll see!" Rin challenged. I heard a click from the bathroom and then some run and an 'I won, told you so!' from Rin. I entered fully in the room and saw Sango sulking on the bed. The room was pretty much like mine, but smaller and with four one-person beds.

"Sango? What's with you sulking?" I smirked at her and she just glared.  
"Hey, you can shower in my room. I'll shower in ten minutes then you can enter" I smiled brightly. She smiled weakly then took her dress to my room. We waved at Ayame, who was applying make-up. We entered the room and she sat there, looking for my stuff while I headed to the shower. It lasted like twenty minutes. I got out and saw Sango laid in my bed, reading some of the magazine.

"You can go now, Sango" I said. I took my midnight blue gown and got dressed. I saw myself in the mirror: I was stunning! I applied a little make-up. I carefully put on a two sided chain around my neck and slipped on my black sandals. I was trying to fix my hair when Ayame came into the room and put it in a half-ponytail. Half had some sparkles and the down part was brushed nicely.

I saw the girls. Sango in her magenta dress and her hair had some little light pink ribbon on the middle of it, so it wouldn't get messed. Ayame got her hair untied and neatly brushed, she had make-up done wonderfully. Rin in her dress was shining and you could notice her from a distance. Her hair was done in a bun-like way where she let some hair over her face.  
"We're ready; let's look for the guys..." I said while getting out of my room. I saw the keys in my bed. I got the keys and I decided to ask Inuyasha to hold them.

We just knocked the door and Miroku came in view; he had this black polo and black pants. His hair was like always but straighter. He had this gleam on the eyes when he saw us... Kouga came next with a blue shirt matching his eyes and dark blue pants. Inuyasha was just hot. I drooled mentally. He was in a red polo and black pants. His black hair in a low ponytail, so much for a single hot looking guy...Sesshoumaru had a white polo as well. He looked more than formal if you asked, just someone really important that wanted to be noticed by everyone. Well, he got mine's. 

"Shall we, wench?" The jerk took his arm so I could take it. Humph, he asks me that with a wench? He could have asked like Sesshoumaru did with Rin 'you look beautiful' or just like Kouga with a 'You look hot in that Aya, wonderful work' or like Miroku with a 'you are prettier every second Sango dearest' (Only, I wouldn't want his hands wondering around like it did with Sango). But I took his arm reluctantly. We reached down and went to the room. There were at least a thousand teens if not more! We got a table with the name of their band on a tag and sat down, waiting for something to happen.

After randomly chatting here and there, a woman in her middle 30s came in a v-neck black dress, her black hair loose and with a microphone on her hand. She asked for people to quiet down, and then she started.

"Good evening ladies and gentle. I'm Alice Aomenori, the only one who had the idea for the BMC. I'm happily to say that this year we reached 543 joined people!" Just that? I thought it was more... "I want to thank some people for their help, and for people that supported me in any way. Here it goes: my husband for encouraging me to continue this, the Australian Tourist Agency for giving the band or singer winner the trip to Sydney!" At this everyone cheered. "The lights, stereo and all the music effects donated by music companies! Thanks, it helps a bunch!" They clapped "And I'd like to thank Miko, for lending the summer house and some space for the BMC. She's lending the house now for four BMC years. I'm sad that she isn't here, but thanks anyway!" They cheered. Yeah right. She only let this happen here because it will give publicity for her... "Monday morning you will receive the schedule, so Monday night the BMC will be officially open!" They all cheered at that. It was great to know I would get a schedule from the happenings- now, how would I make to go to the BMC...I can't get out of my room much, imagine at night! Worse! "Now the boring by important part: **the rules**. This year, the singer/band can choose how they want to sing. Just voice, just body, just their instruments or being helped by the staff...Also, this year is allowed to sing another singers song, just if you give credits. But I ask for a song that belongs to you. If you accidentally missed or forgot it was your day to sing, you will be out from the BMC. I don't want to hear any excuses you may try to give me. You have fifteen minutes after your name is called on that day. Also this year, the judging won't be just me. I selected at least ten more to help judging this thing, so take it seriously" She talked hard but giving encouragement to the members "And now, enjoy the opening!" She then headed to a door. The others went to grab food or just dance. The music was slow, dancing, normal, dancing, dancing, slow and so on.

We were on the table when I saw people standing and going through the tables. What where they doing? Suddenly, a guy with orange looking hair appeared. "Shippou?" I asked. He looked at me funny the smiled. "Hey Kags. It's been a while!" He came and I went to hug him.  
"Do you know him, Kags?" Rin asked. "Yeah! This is Shippou, he helps with the lights on Miko's concert" I said while showing a place for him to sit. He just said no "I'm looking for this girl I met last year here...I thought she would like this opening" He said with a sad look.  
"Why are people whispering and going around the tables?" I asked. People were coming, looking at our table then going to another table. "You noticed that the tables have the band or dinger name, right?" He said. I just nodded with everyone else  
"Well, they are looking for _Miasma_." Who? "And some are looking for the last BMC winner. I think they thought that it would be great to meet the winners, so they could get an idea to how to win" People are smart... wow shocker.

"But after looking at the tables with tags, I don't see the girl or this singer I want to hear her so bad. My roommate said she sings greatly, but he thought that she needed some help with a guitarist, because he said the two times he saw her sing she had different people..." My eyes widened

"Who?" Sango asked  
"Dark Purify. I want to be her guitarist you know? I can play" Crap!  
"Cool...When did you start playing?" This was **_not_** good  
"Juts two years ago..."  
"I see" I was having a good time, really. Why do I need to feel this way?  
"Hey, let's dance!" Ayame said pushing Kouga with her, now a slow song was playing. Miroku pulled a blushing Sango and Sesshoumaru asked extra politely at Rin who accepted gladly. And guess what? Shippou left to look more and now I'm with Inuyasha by my own! And I don't know what to say!!!

...

"Want to dance?" He asked silently. I looked at him and managed a strange smile and getting up. We reached the dance floor and got apart from our friends. It was really embarrassing to dance with him! We weren't close enough but close. He got his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I just got my hands around his neck and we danced slowly with the music. I could feel his heart-beating and I think he could hear mine's as well. The song didn't last long but after it ended, a dance song came and we were soon apart. How sad, it felt really good...We danced closely then after the dancing we headed to the table. Reaching there we saw Ayame and Kouga talking to each other happily. We waved at them and sat. Rin and Sesshoumaru were the last ones to come. The food was served and after some drinks, I couldn't stand. For some reason I don't remember what happened after that...

-:-

"Ugh..." I said while putting my hand on my head. What hit me? I opened my eyes slowly and saw myself in my room. What was I doing there? I had trouble standing, but after I managed, I went to the bathroom and then I started to throw up. Ugh, my head, my stomach, my hair, my vision, my legs...ugh all! I was back to my bed and sat there trying to remember what happened. Then I spotted a note near my bed. It said

"_Wench,   
You are really retarded! Why did you drink last night if you get drunk easily? And I was left to carry you, you fat bitch! Never drink again, it's not safe! And what was with you not telling me where the keys were? I get to GUESS where the fucking key was! You are really stupid, and don't talk to me again!_

Inuyasha" 

He's mad at me. He hates me. He doesn't want to see me again, what do I do...? Those thoughts invaded my mind and soon I felt tears running in my face. I sobbed and looked at the clock; ten. I found it was almost lunch time and sighed. Might as well stay away. I asked for food and after, I locked my door and the door that connected to the girls. I crushed tightly the note he left there. I have work to do. Never again I will let emotions control over me, it was weak and pathetic, and I think Inuyasha thinks that as well... I got out of the bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a white loose shirt, and got my hair in a high ponytail. I would work even if my head was hurting so extra much.

I walked to my computer and started what Miko asked yesterday. I e-mail at least 200 people saying that the party would be in LA and all the stuff. Then I started calling them... all 100 of them (I'm glad I'm not the one who pays the phone bill). Getting to say why it was happening, where it would be and all that. The magazines were the hardest ones. Firstly, I couldn't manage a fax machine too much, and after I sent it, they called to know why. Secondly, it was over a hundred magazines, photographers and all that. Then I needed to call the caterers, tell them I'd pay double so they could reach LA. Until now it was 400 of them. Just a hundred left. Now, the ones left were the hardest, the related. Just like Aunt Sasake, they just saw her, just beamed at her, or just looked at her. It was hard to talk to them...With a hangover and listening to them talking like; 'Kikyou is this and that. She does this and that...and blah, blah, blah.' It was past dinner when I finished them all. I think there were a few more guests left to call and reply the e-mails and then I could get some sleep. 

I sneaked to the kitchen. The maids weren't surprised to see me that time downstairs. Every time I got in the summer house, I was stuck in my room doing business, arranging Miko's schedule, never on time for dinner or lunch. Just like that. The phone ringed, I yelled in surprise and after I went to answer that.

"Miko's summer house, Higurashi Kagome speaking" I said a little sad  
"Hey sis!" I heard the other line said  
"Souta! How are you?" I asked. I'm glad he's calling  
"I'm fine, just bored" He said after telling me how much he was in the house and that he had nothing to do.  
"You can't get out?" I asked.  
"Yes" Just like me...  
"You know what? I'm gonna pick you up right now. We'll go for a pizza!" I saw cheerfully  
"Really? Cool!! Then I'm, going to get ready. Come quick" He then hung up. I got to my room and put a yellow shirt, and fixed my ponytail. I hurried to where Hiko was, and then I asked him to use the normal car we had. We went and picked Souta. He chatted to me all the way to the pizza place. But when we got there, it was crowded with so many people! Then he decided that he wanted to go to the WacDonald's. We got there, and said bye to Hiko so that he could choose something to eat and then wait in the car.

We ordered and waited chatting. But then Souta saw an arcade in the other side of the street. We got our lunch and headed to the arcade. It was huge with loud music on it. I gave Souta the money and he got to play twice in every game and those that needed two players, I joined him, of course, loosing all. It was really late when we decided to return home. On our way, I told Souta and Hiko who I was. They didn't believe me first, but then they accepted.  
"So, I'll need your help I this" I told them   
"For what young Higurashi?" Hiko asked with eyes on the road.   
"You see...To sing I need to be out of the house. So I need you guys to have an excuse to why I need to get out of the house" They nodded. I'm glad I could share with them and knew they would keep it a secret.

"Also...I need your help on this Souta, really bad." He looked at me sleepy and nodded  
"I need you to call Shippou and tell him I want him to play for me when I sing. So, you'll call him tomorrow and you call me after to tell me what he thinks. Then, if he agrees, I need for you, and Hiko, to go and drive him here. Could you guys do that?" They nodded just in time to reach the house Souta was staying at. I waved bye to him.

"Hey, Souta! I'll buy you some videogames, so you won't be bored!" At this he smiled wide and just waved back. Soon he was inside the house.

I was in my room when I heard a knocking from the girl's room. I just ignored it, grabbed my pajamas and went into a deep (little) hangover sleep.

-:-

I sighed and opened my eyes. There was a knock on the door, finally I answered it. There were the girls in pajamas. What time was it now? Maybe seven, the sun was coming out. It would give a nice hot day.

"Hey girls" I said telling them to enter  
"Why did you lock the door?" Ayame demanded.  
"Look over that" I said pointing at the crushed note Inuyasha wrote. Ayame took it and read it to the others to listen. After she finished, she was lost in words.  
"What...What happened? I can't remember" I said getting on my bed, sat.   
"Well...How can we explain? Its kind hard, you know?" Rin said not looking at me.  
"Tell me" I begged  
"Right" Sango said.

!---------------------FLASHBLACK--------------------- 

"Hey, let's get something to drink" Rin said to them. They agreed and asked for drinks. Kagome was in her second glass when she went and stood in a table. This time, dancing music was on. She moved up and down giggling madly and almost loosing balance.

The girls went to get her but she just shoved away, saying it wasn't fair for her. She wanted some fun. Then, she got from the table and got another drink, drank that in just a second and the got another. Kagome drank that and laughed at the girls dress. She was going to the tables and pointing something she thought it looked funny. Then she fall. When she tried to get up she couldn't, so Inuyasha went and took her in bridal style. Kagome laughed when she took the ribbon from his hair, so now his hair was loose.

Inuyasha took her to the table, ignoring complains from the people she insulted. Inuyasha asked for the keys, but none of them knew where it was. They went looking for a maid, but the maid said she left it on her room. They looked the entire place, and then Inuyasha tried his pockets, and there were three keys. He was mad now.

When they reached her room, it was hard to get the keys from his pocket, because Kagome wouldn't allow his hands away from her. She kept saying how cute he was or that he could be mistaken by a mutt, 'look at you same!' Kagome would say and then laugh at his face. Inuyasha was beyond mad at her. He gave the keys to their friends and told he would be right there, just wait a second.

He tossed Kagome into her bed, when she wouldn't let him go away, saying 'they will come and discover me'. He tried asking what or who would discover her, when she just told him to be quiet and for him to 'not make me remember'. Inuyasha finally got away from he, he was about to left when she called him again. He sighed and went over her and asked what she wanted. The drunken girl kept saying 'I need to tell you a secret, come closer'. He did was he was told, when he was close enough, she tried a mouth kiss, but Inuyasha moved and landed on his cheek. His eyes went wide open. But when she left his cheek, she just went to sleep saying 'see you later puppy-chan', just like that. 

He got from her room mad and went to his room. There he told the others what happened, and just told them to 'shut the hell about the topic', that he didn't want to remember 

!---------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------- 

"Please no!" I told them  
"Yes, Kags" Sango told me quietly  
"Now I don't blame me for being mad"  
"You'll talk to him?" Ayame asked  
"Yes, I mean...I need to apologize for what I did" I felt ashamed. How could I do that?  
"Right...And where were you? We tried reaching you before, but the door was locked"  
"Souta called. He's locked in a house near here. I picked him up; we grabbed food and then went to the arcade. Now I need to buy him videogames. He says there's no one to talk or nothing to do" They just nodded. I needed some time alone. They just waved and went to the room. I sat there, looking into the space, looking for answers. Should I talk to him? Maybe...But then again, he'd shove me. I'll be prepared for what he decides. I will. 

-:-

I went for breakfast. I'm glad none of the boys was there. I would have cried. I locked myself in the stupid connected room. I called again the people, e-mail those with questions and finally I was able to get my square head from the square computer. I think I missed lunch. Might as well go out, grab a lunch and buy Souta games. I really hope Sunday the mall is open. I left a note attached to the girl's door saying they couldn't reach me.

I walked to the mall slowly thinking about my stupid actions since I've met them. I've entered a contest. A music contest no more! And now I'm lying to my friends. I got drunk and kissed this Inuyasha. I bought this really expensive dress I'll never wear again (there goes my money). I might get Souta and Hiko in trouble for sticking by my side...How could 'fate', 'destiny' or 'life written by God' turn this way: messed? Just with me then...

I reached the mall and went to look for something to eat. I got a sandwich and a soda and headed to the videogames place. On my way to the store I saw this cute stationary kit that had drawings on the papers to make your letters more interesting. I bought one with cute teddy's hugging a heart, and a girl looking into a sky and so on! I'll write a letter to grandpa later!

I went to the videogames store (finally) and went searching for some help. What would a twelve year old boy like? Fighting, cars, sports? I walked almost through the whole store. Where were the stupid employers? I sighed, might as well buy the hit ones.

I went for the hit games. There were sports, cars, adventure and so on. I think I should get at least one of them. Then, if he doesn't like it, he can always exchange it, right? Yep, right. I reached the cash register, paid and was out of the store. Really, Souta might as well like it, or else...

I walked around the mall. I think I need to get back soon. I can't stand one more night eating junk. Ok, not that I don't like it. It's just that I really like normal food. But the again a pizza wouldn't be so bad. No focus! I can't use more money, I'm almost broke!!!

Hey! Tomorrow is the BMC opening. I wonder... who'll be the opening act? I can always check on the TV. It won't be the same, but better than nothing, right? And what better than watching something you like with no one to bother, a place to sit a view it perfectly and food by your side? (And the best: I have the control just for me!) That'll do it!

As I reached the house, Myouga was there. I waved and went to my room. As I approached my room I saw Inuyasha locking the door. I held my breath His eyes made contact with me then he turned away, anger and pain in his eyes. After he passed next to me (and he didn't even look at me) I ran to my room and closed the door. I felt on my knees and cried.

Why can't he forgive me?

-:-   
I think of you  
And that alone is enough  
To make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts  
Would reach you...  
I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished. 

-Inuyasha Ending

**-:- **

**A/N:** Heyas! How r thingies? Thanks for the wait! I'm really sorry for a short chap, but really... I wasn't that late, was I? Well...Thankies a BUNCH who reviewed, thankies!! Now:

_StarLightKagome:_ Thank you so extra much! I so totally wuv you!! Thanks for advertising my fics on your fic. I really, really thank you. Hehe I only get to write long chaps when I'm late or I'm in the mood or there's a light to make me continue (aka inspiration). That's what happens when you don't plan the fic... Also I changed some part, just so you won't get confused. She got her hangover, and she didn't kissed him on the mouth! I wouldn't dare do that to their kiss...Or should I do that?  
_Sieg13008 & Waterlily216:_ Thanks for the reviews!  
_Firey Fox Demon:_ Thankies! Hehe don't worry, I got what you asked. And thankies for reading both of them!  
_Trixie-trix (Katie):_ Yep, Kikyou is stupid, bitchy and all more! Don't be sorry, you are only telling the truth! And yep, that was what he was going to ask her in the room!   
_Angel-of-Darkness69_: Thanks! Hope you continue reading! 

(**E/N:** I have to say sorry to if I missed anything my mom is barking at me to get off but I couldn't wait to edit this! I just love this story so much! I can't believe she got drunk... anyways. Everyone spread the word about this fic and Manuca's great great talent! Can you believe English isn't her main language? That's amazing Manuca that you can write stories in a different language with names from a totally different continent! ALL OF YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL COME AND CHASE YOU WITH A STICK! AND I'LL MAKE SURE IT'LL HAVE SAP ON IT TOO! SO HA TO YOU!)


	5. Sorry

**E/N:** Sorry for the long update! My internet is going soooo soooo so I couldn't get it to Manuca-Chan as quick as I wanted… 

**Dark Purify**

_Chap 5: Sorry_

**In the last Chap… **

_As I reached the house, Myouga was there. I waved and went to my room. As I approached my room I saw Inuyasha locking the door. I held my breath His eyes made contact with me then he turned away, anger and pain in his eyes. After he passed next to me (and he didn't even look at me) I ran to my room and closed the door. I felt on my knees and cried. _

Why can't he forgive me?

I think I stayed there for the whole night, leaned on my door, sobbing. I slept with my head on the door. When I woke, I could see, from the balcony, the sun was arising. I sat there while the sun came up. After watching it, I decided I needed breakfast, my stomach was growling. I quickly changed into pants and a loose shirt and went downstairs. I asked for a huge breakfast.

I was there, eating my cereal and humming something when Sango appeared. I looked at her and gave a little wave. She took the cereal and sat in front of me.

"Morning" I said mouth full

"Same" She then had the spoon on her mouth "…And? Did you talk to him?" I froze.

"Umh…Inuyasha?" I asked. She just nodded with the spoon on her mouth.

"Well…Yesterday after I went to buy Souta's game I was arriving at my room when he was leaving from it. I was trying to talk to him but he just looked at me and then left just like I wasn't there" That was hard to say.

"And didn't you run to talk to him?" Why did she need to know?

"Oh, I ran alright" I said.

"Really, then what?" She asked me.

"I ran to my room and cried all night." I said flatly. She looked at me and then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I felt like crying again. I just told something really sad and she's laughing?

"The way you told it was funny. But the topic is sad, if that's what you are wondering." She told after laughing more and grabbing more cereal.

"Right" I ate more cereal then I remembered something. "Sango! Oh my God! I'm really, really sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" She said getting some juice.

"At the party, I got drunk and you guys needed to take care of me! I ruined the night! I'm sorry!" Sango didn't say a thing. She just looked down and continues eating. How could I be so stupid? I'm so arrogant! I was there, crying all night. I ruined the night. "Sorry." I said that again, in a whisper. She still wasn't making eye contact, so I ran. I needed to get away from them. They would get hurt with me there.

I stopped in the garden. It wasn't big, but not small. When we first got the house, Mama – I mean, Mother did this, but after she just left it for the gardener. There were some trees, which could provide shade to sleep, places to seat, a special area for picnic, and the thing I liked the most when I was young: the swing. It was made for me and Kikyou. But I would always go with my nanny.

I went to the swing. I thought about all the things I did. I think I stared at the roses for more than fifteen minutes. I did ruin the opening. And Inuyasha is now mad at me… Wait. Shit! I can't believe I forgot to apologize to Mrs. Aomenori! Damn! Is she in the summer house?

I went to the checking place. That place is a room where you can check a room to stay in the house. I went there. There was a secretary; I think her name was Kiomi? Whatever her name was, I needed to know if Aomenori was in the summer house. "Hey. I wanted to know if Alice Aomenori is in some of the rooms."

The girl looked at me then decided to follow rules and drop the phone. "Uhm- Ms. Aomenori is in room 37, the west side of the house." I thanked her and dashed to it. I was in the north side of the house! I made my way to the place. What was the room number? Twenty-seven? Well…I'll knock there, and if it isn't, then I'll go to thirty-seven.

I knocked and there was no answer. I went to room 37 that was written 'Aomenori' in black paint. I anime sweat-dropped. Maybe she stayed in this room since the first BMC. I knocked two times and waited. Then I heard a 'Coming' and then, the door revealed Alice Aomenori in a night gown. "Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you! I'll come another time. I'm sorry" I bowed and I started to leave. How embarrassing!

"No worry, girl. Come…We can talk." Aomenori spoke gently to me. Isn't she mad?

"Sorry…" She just nodded and got me inside. Her room was like mines, just that it had more furniture and some paintings on the wall. "Ms. Aomenori, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I came to apologize to the scene I did in the party. I really didn't mean to that happening." I said standing by the door.

"Come kid. We can sit and talk about that." She went to the balcony and I saw some chairs there. "Isn't it pretty? When the sun is rising, my husband and I come to watch. To bad we couldn't get a view to the beach this time." She said referring to the part that her balcony only showed part of Okinawa. We stayed quiet for a minute then I decided to break that silence.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

She just smiled. "Don't worry. It's fine. The thing I wanted to talk about is your 'secret' singer."

"What about it?" I asked a little afraid of what she could say.

"You see…Today you receive the schedules. You sing next Friday. After the week you sing, another band goes." I just nodded. "You need to tell your friends as soon as possible. The next time you sing will be with them."

I turned at her with shocked expression. "What? Why them?" This isn't happening.

"Because. Now, I really suggest you go to tell them." I nodded. She told me that so simply, that I could almost believe that. But then again, I remembered who I was talking about. "Now, you must go. I need to get ready." I walked to the door. "And kid, don't forget to watch the opening." I waved and left. Yes, how on earth will I tell them that I'm Dark Purify?

-::-

It was almost lunch when Souta called me telling Shippou would be here in a few minutes. I waited for him in my room. We would talk business. A little after, Shippou came looking a little disturbed. "Hey Shippou" He just came and took a seat looking at my computer. Neither of us said something.

"Why did you hide it?" He asked. I just knew what he was talking about.

"I really didn't want to hide it. But you know them…They'd take it away. I wanted to be better than Kikyou in every way." I told him the truth. If he wanted to be involved, he needed to be part of my past and present.

"Right. So you want me to play for you." He said as thought he forgot about everything.

"Yes. I sing next Friday. So, are you in?" He nodded and grinned.

"Deal. I just can't believe you did that! You were never the rebel." He said surprised.

"Me neither!"

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" I asked after we discussed what we were doing to practice. We would sing every night in my room, when bands were singing at the BMC.

"No, next time. I think I know where Satsuki is staying. Maybe I can reach her before she goes to lunch." He said blushing at the mention of this Satsuki girl.

"Ok. If you reach her, tonight you tell me!" I winked at him and left to lunch.

I had some butterflies in my stomach. What if Inuyasha was there? I was so nervous that I think time passed faster, and I was looking to the door that led to the lunch room. When I got in, there were lots of guests eating lunch. I didn't look at the whole table. I went to my seat and asked for whatever they had. And to think now my fork looks really interesting. Then, someone tapped my shoulders. I looked just to find Sango and the girls. I gave them a nervous smile then told them to seat next to me. They came and we chatted like usual.

"You know, Kagome…It doesn't matter about the party. It was boring to just sit

there." Sango said after a while.

"Even if it was, I'm sorry I ruined it." They just said it wasn't a big deal. I just knew it wasn't true. I really think they liked with whom they were paired with.

"Where were you? You seem to disappear every time we want to talk to you!" Ayame

told me.

"I went to apologize to Ms. Aomenori, and we chatted. She didn't mind my actions when I did the scene." They just nodded. Then we got into different topics, like; dressing, then make-up, hot actors, ice-creams, bikinis, hot guys and so on.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask! You'll go to the opening, won't you Kags?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to go out in the night." I said that annoyed to the fact that I needed to stay in my room. But then I remembered that Shippou and I had to practice. "You know? I can watch it on TV. It won't be the same, but still, I'll watch." I changed my mood.

"Yes. And when you see us on TV, we'll wave at you!" Sango commented. We laughed. Yes, right. "And after I see you guys waving, I'll wave back." I said after some fits of laugh.

We stayed there, chatting and eating. Most of the people went to do something in the house, or go to the Okinawa tourist spots. After we laughed some more, Rin became quiet. Then we understood why Rin became quiet and followed her. I didn't know why, but I looked at what Rin was looking at. It was him. It was Inuyasha. I think my mind stopped working, and my heart sped up. He came glaring at me.

It was annoyingly quiet now. He glared at me some more and I stared into hiseyes. I couldn't bring myself to glare back.

"What wench, see something you like?" Now, my mind is back.

"What did you say?"

"So you're deaf too?"

"DEAF?" I yelled at him.

"You are the one deaf, so you don't need to yell. I can hear perfectly." He smirked at me. Ohhhhhh grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!

"Bastard! How dare you say I'm deaf!?" I stood and we glared nose to nose.

"It's because you are, fat wench" he smirked some more.

"Ohhh, freaking jerk!"

"Over weight slut!"

"Retarded!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"You just don't want to bring my mother to this." He said quietly.

"…"

"What? Little baby Kagome is afraid of big, glorious, hot, perfect Inuyasha?

"Argh! Impossible!"

"Whore!"

"Whore? Little dick!!"

"How do you know-?"

We kept insulting each other until we were yelling really hard. Then, I suddenly smiled and remembered why we were like this at the beginning.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"…?"

"I'm really, really _sorry_ that I did that to you! I'm sorry I had to be your partner. I'm sorry you had to carry me. I'm sorry I'm fat, even though I think I'm perfectly fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I put the keys in your pocket. I'm sorry I made a scene. I'm sorry I messed your hair and called you a _mutt_!!! And I'm sorry I make your life like this! I didn't really mean it!! I'm sorry!"

I yelled that. The girls left and he stayed there, staring at me. Then I had my head down. Maybe today was the day to the apologize?

"Hey, don't really worry. It wasn't big. And you were my partner because I asked. Kouga would have carried you, but I choose to do it so. You are not that fat. And after searching for the keys I felt my pocket heavy. The scene was funny. And now you know to never mess with my hair and never call me a mutt." He told me.

I shot my head up and saw that he was grinning, but a different grin. Like…his kind of smile. "So, you forgive me?" I asked smiling at him.

He smirked. "Keh, but now I want to be allowed to go on your balcony when ever I

want!"

"Just for that?" I asked. "Keh, what else?" I went to push him, but he ran. I was going to run after him, but then again…It's fine this way.

-::-

It was past dinner when the girls were getting ready and Shippou suppose to come, so we could practice. The schedule came a little after three o'clock. Marked will sing this Wednesday, with a bunch of other bands. I was watching the news on the BMC when the girls came, looking almost like the way they went clubbing. Just that this time they had different colors. "We're leaving! Are you sure you can't come?" Sango asked for the eleventh time.

"I'm positive of that." They just nodded, promised to have fun for me and to come home early. This time, they we all going even Inuyasha, who was dead hot.

I waited some more for Shippou, who came with a girl. "Hey Kags." I just waved. I was trying to record the opening. "I came with Satsuki. She can play as well…And I thought I mean…" Shippou tried to find the words. I turned to them and I saw a girl at the age of Shippou with brown hair tied in two high ponytails. Just that her hair wasn't long.

"Hi! I'm Kagome. You must be Satsuki, the girl Shippou talks about." At this,Shippou blushed lightly then coughed.

"Hi! I really want to play. I'll keep the secret about you-know-what." I went, hugged her and thanked. Then I went back to my TV that, after a while, was going to record the opening. Then we sat in the carpet.

"Now I looked at the schedule and we're singing next Friday. Also, after we sing, the next week we'll sing is Marked. So, then I need to think a way to tell them." I told them business-like. "Also, this time we will be able to sing someone's song. I was thinking of maybe something different from clubbing music." At this we all stopped to thing something neat and great.

"I know!" Satsuki said happily. "You could sing _Gravity of Love_, by Enigma! I know how to play that!" I looked at her. But…That's only my music. I looked down and then decided.

"Ok, we are doing Gravity of Love! You know how to play it, don't you Shippou?" I asked at him.

"Not much, but I can get the sound by hearing it." After the mention 'hear it', I went and grabbed my CD. Gravity of love played the whole time we were trying to get things done. That was only until we found it was past eleven. Satsuki couldn't be out for a long time, her mother would call her.

After they left, I went to the hot springs. I needed to relax. Gravity of Love is a great music, but so many memories… Mama would sing to us before we went to sleep. Every time she sang that, I was to dream with my faceless father. I just knew it was him. It's a feeling. But after Kikyou became all famous, she stopped singing. She stopped doing lots of things…

I almost fell asleep in the hot spring. I returned to my room and went to see the TV was saving it all. I think I'll just leave it like that. Tomorrow I can watch it. I went to sleep really fast, and this time, in my bed.

-::-

Nothing is better than a good sleep. I woke with some light. I doubt it would make a sunny day. And even if it would, it wouldn't be that hot. I went to knock on the girl's door. I knocked more than five times just to see Rin with a horrible messed hair was with a dumb look on her face. Yep, she woke just now. I gave her a happy morning but she just mumbled and said to come.

The room was messier and two beds were in use. Wait, now three, Rin just got in again. I grinned like maniac, went to my room and got my stereo on full music. That is, with the connected door open. I head some gasps and a 'what the fuck' coming from Sango. I giggled and went inside their room again. I sat in the left bed.

"WHAT on freaking hell do you want THIS time of the morning?!?" Ayame yelled at me covering her head with her pillow. I'm 100 sure that the pillow won't work.

"Turn that off, NOW!" Rin yelled almost above the music. Ok, now it was dangerous. Rin never yelled that loud. I walked to my room, click, and the music was down.

"Thanks" Mumbled Sango who was trying to make her hair less messed.

"How was the opening?" I said looking at them. Rin was still looking dumb, Ayame was trying to go back to sleep when Sango was putting her messed hair in a high ponytail.

"You didn't see it on TV?" Sango asked.

"No. I was dead tired." One more lie to apologize later.

"It was great. Ms. Aomenori came first talking, thanking people…Almost like the banquet. Then, she said that Miasma would officially open the BMC. After, some more bands played."

"Who's Miasma?" I asked. I think it's the second time I hear that band's name.

"You don't know?" Rin asked shocked.

"Should I?" Ok. I'm missing something big.

"Miasma is the most popular band ever! The girls who play do this music effect and make you go hyper just from hearing it!!" Rin said energetic.

"Hey…I'll watch the opening now I recorded it, you guys get some more sleep then I'll come to wake you guys up." They thanked me. Rin got again covered, Sango un-did her ponytail and Ayame was already asleep.

I walked to my room and went to put the tape to play. I sat on the couch. At first the TV just was black and gray with this huge white line on it with a horrible sound. Then, you could see Ms. Aomenori speaking; "Thanks again to the people who came and those who joined! I feel that this year the BMC will bring success to many people! And now, drum rooooooooolllllllll" She said that when suspense music filled the background. "I present yoooooouuuuuuuu Miaasssma!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. The crowd went wild screaming 'Miasma!!' Then Ms. Aomenori said "These girls are quite popular here in Okinawa! This year they decided to join again, and this time to win! I leave you guys with them!!!" After that, she went back stage.

More screaming could be heard, the lights went off and some music was playing the in background. Then two girls came. One had a guitar and another had a microphone on her hand. Then the lights came, _click_, it appeared in the middle of the stage. _Click_, on the left. _Click_, on the right. Then those colorful lights followed the girls. One stopped again in the middle. I couldn't believe it! It was Kagura; the summer house hair girl! She was in black skirt with high-heeled black boots, with a red and black sleeve-less shirt with her hair tied in a bun way. She waved to her fans. They went wild!

Then the lights spotted a girl with silver jeans and white dress-like shirt. She had white long hair. Strange, never saw her. She just nodded. Kagura looked at the people and started. "Hey guys!!! It's a pleasure to be here again! This year, we'll make sure to win! Also thanks for the BMC to give us a battery player! Nowwww---- I'll sing this song you'll love! It's called: **_Glassed _**

**_Roof_**!!!" They cheered like maniacs!

The white haired girl started to play hard the guitar, while you could hear a battery in the back. Then Kagura started.

_Who doesn't have glassed roof _

_Can throw the first stooone _

_Who doesn't have glassed roof _

_Can throw the first stonee _

_I walked for so many streets and places _

_I passed observing almost everything _

_I changed the world, it rotates in one second _

_I looked for inside of me my homes _

_It is there, so many people wanting to feel _

_Blood running in the vein _

_It is like this good, if the moving is alive _

_I heard millions of voices screaming... _

Then the playing stopped. It went smooth.

_I want to see who is capable _

_Of closing the eyes and rest in peace _

Now it was playing hard again. Kagura was running from left and right, jumping whenever she could.

_Who doesn't have glass roof _

_That throws the first stone _

_Who doesn't have glassed roof _

_Can throw the first stone _

_I walked for so many streets and places _

_I passed observing almost everything _

_I changed the world, it rotates in one second _

_I looked for inside of me my homes _

_It is there, so many people wanting to feel _

_Blood running in the vein _

_It is like this good, if the moving is alive _

_I heard millions of voices screaming... _

Again, it went smooth. And she closed her eyes the shouted.

_I want to see who is capable _

_Of closing the eyes and rest in PEACE _

Now she went jumping. The crow followed her. She let her hair down now messing it.

_In front it is the objective that takes a risk for the line _

_It is not so different than I already went one day _

_If will be, if will pass, I don't know _

_And in a flash, I remind the amount that I spoke, _

_I left, I silenced _

_It is even I cared _

_But it doesn't have anything, I was wrong _

_Each one in your cocoon, in your direction _

_Sells the soap opera of the life of skybox it alienates _

_Suggesting solutions, discussing relationships _

_Very right that the truth fits in the palm of the hand _

_But that is not an opinion _

_And that is alone an opinion!!!!! _

The Kagura finished with a bow. "There? Do you guys like? I wrote it myself!! I really hope you enjoyed it! Now, be ready for more!!!" Then Miasma waved started again. Wow, she really had a voice and she could make the people go wild! Maybe I can talk to Kagura later… After Miasma played like four songs, Kagura called another band. They weren't like Miasma, but it was great!

I finished the tape and went to the girl's room. Ayame was there all sleepy, with her bed messed, Rin in her covers and Sango mumbling something in her sleep. I left them there. They were sure dead tired. I went to the kitchen to see if I could grab something. It was past breakfast and there wasn't much. But I still grabbed an apple. I would be hungry in lunch.

I went for a walk and stopped, again, in the garden. This time I wasn't alone, I could see someone in the swings. I walked to there and saw who was; it was Miroku. What was he doing there? And where are guys? "Hey Miroku" I waved at him and got in the swing, he was there, looking at the roses. "Hi…" I looked at him. Why is he like that?? "Is something wrong, Miroku?" I was worried. What was wrong? He is never that sad!

"Nothing its just…ufff. I don't know anymore." Ok. Something really big was wrong. Miroku was never in this state. "What happened? You can trust me, you know?" Yeah. Trust me when I can't say the same. "Can I really, Kagome?" he looked at me with those eyes who knew more than

Buddha. "You can really. That's what friends are for." Ouch, that lie hurt even in me.

"Well…It's that yesterday, at the opening…Sango saw her ex/maybe-fiancée. He appeared after, like, two years and wanted to bring Sango with him to Tokyo. Sango never liked this idea, but he's really rich…In the opening, she didn't even talk to the girls. I really think she wants to go with him…" So that's his problems; Sango.

"I didn't know Sango had a fiancée…But Miroku, did you talk to her? Did you ask her what the reason was to 'ignore' you guys like she did? Maybe she couldn't talk, but now she can." I spoke softly to him. Maybe Miroku like, really liked Sango. Not only in his perverted way, but a real care.

"I didn't think of that! I'll go talk to her now! Thanks Kagome!" He said, jumped form the swing and run to the rooms. That Miroku…He'll never learn. I sat there smiling to myself as to how things were coming. The only thing was that Shippou couldn't play Gravity of Love so good. Maybe we should think of another song…

-:-

I don't need to be anything other

Than a prison guard's son

I don't need to be anything other

Than a specialist's son

I don't have to be anyone other

Than the birth of two souls in one

Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from

I don't want to be

Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately

All I have to do

Is think of me and I have peace of mind

I'm tired of looking 'round rooms

Wondering what I've got to do

Or who I'm supposed to be

I don't want to be anything other than me

-- _Gavin DeGraw- I Don't Want To Be_

-:-

**E/N:** THAT'S THE BEST SONG IN THE WORLD!!! Other than 1985 from Bowling for Soup of course…

**A/N:** Heyas!! Ok…It didn't come like I wanted but still…Also I took so long to come with this chap because I always had a sad idea popping. If you liked **Kagura's song**, it's a Brazilian band. The song is nice, but it's in Portuguese. If you want to **_download_** this, search for: **_Teto de Vidro_** or **_Pitty_**!!! Thankies for the reviews, it means a lot to me!

-::

Now, the responses:

**Sieg1308:** I felt sorry too, but then again...

**_Light-Chan:_** Me neither!!! Thankies for the beta! I hope you are better!!

**fat fat-albert:** Thankies!!

**Fiery Demon Fox:** Yep, it's his fault only ;) Thankies thankies!!

**water miko:** heyas!! Let me tell you: all her 'pain' is that, when she drinks, she can't get much because Miko or Mother would be there to make her feel bad. Now, without them there, she drank lots…she isn't used. Thankies for the review!

**Waterlily216:** LOL I'm not after you! wink wink He's mad because…well…you'll

see ;) (some people here pay me to keep this a secret XD) ekk I updated, plz

don't come!! Wait… you can come, but not to kill me P

**Midnight echo:** heyas!! Well, she woke with her head all messed (hangover) then she founded a note from Inuyasha…I like to describe their clothes, it give out attitude! Thankies for the review!


	6. Truth behind the Gift I

**READ! It's really IMPORTANT!** Ok, so I'm not updating. I just don't feel like writing Inuyasha anymore. If someone wants to _ADOPT_ (aka rewrite like you want) this, feel free. E-mail me at with the subject: _Adopt_ and I'll gladly give you. If you want, I can even give you chaps. 1 to 6. Sorry to end this way Last chap

**_Special Thanks:_** _StarLightKagome,_ thanks so much for beta-ing this fic. I'm really happy D If I even like to read Inuyasha fics again, I'll make sure to be reading your fics. Thanks so much! Also, thanks for you guys who encouraged me! I appreciate the time you gave for reviewing!

**Chapter Six:** Truth behind the Gift I

"_I didn't think of that! I'll go talk to her now! Thanks Kagome!" He said, jumped form the swing and run to the rooms. That Miroku…He'll never learn. I sat there smiling to myself as to how things were coming. The only thing was that Shippou couldn't play Gravity of Love so good. Maybe we should think of another song…_

I stayed there until my stomach growled. I walked to the lunch room to find the summer house people. Ok… I think I missed something because, wow, there were so many people here! I took a plate and went to serve myself. Every since the BMC started, they serve food like this; chosen. If I wanted I could ask for food, but like this was funnier. .

Tuesday…What a dilemma. Maybe I should ask Mrs. Aomenori to re-schedule me. I wouldn't be able to tell them. I must finish this façade. But…I'm not doing this just for fun and to hurt them. It's to hurt her, to hurt Kikyou. To rub in her face that I can be better than her, better than her acts… Is it too low to think like that? To want a better appearance in the world?

* * *

"I can't really believe we are here!" Sango whispered to me. It was almost eleven, Wednesday. They are singing in five minutes. Yep, I got a way to come and hear them. Don't worry, I did a safe escape…It went like this;

"_So Miss Higurashi got a phone call from Miss's brother, asking her to come and join him? Yes, yes…Don't worry, but try not to be late, Miss." The bodyguard told me. I had to leave the house extra early, but it was ok. At least I got to get away._

I told Souta about it and he told me it was fine. I bought some cloths so it wouldn't be suspicious…The girls asked me why I had to be careful if I am their boss. Why can't I afford to measure them the way they would like me to do? To don't be afraid…they don't understand, I'm not afraid of them…I'm afraid of…of nothing!

"And now, please a wave for Marked!" Mrs. Aomenori shouted for them. The guys were already positioned and slowly, the lights came and Rin and Sango came slowly singing some of the lines softly. I could make the guys going wild. Then, Ayame came and cheered, "Hey guys! We are Market, first BMC. This music is from **Destiny's Child**, Losing my Breath! So before anything, thanks for the BMC for providing the live background for us!" She waved and positioned herself. Live background…? Didn't the guys play? They started.

_Can you keep up baby boy?_

_Make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise_

_Make me lose my breath_

_Hit me hard_

_Make me lose my ah ah (1x)._

Sango and Rin danced against each other and then faces Ayame, like dance enemy. .

_Ooh_

_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to_

_Now you wanna act like you don't know what to do_

_After I done done everything that you asked me_

_Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you_

_Moved so fast, baby now I can't find you_

_Ooh_

_I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you_

_All that talk but it seems like you can't come through_

_All them lines like you could satisfy me_

_Now I see where believing you got me_

_Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me._

_Can you keep up baby boy? _

_Make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise_

_Make me lose my breath_

_Hit me hard_

_Make me lose my ah ah._

They danced like that and then the guys positioned themselves in from of each one. .

_Ooh_

_Two things I don't like when I'm trynna get my groove_

_Is a partner that meets me only halfway, and just can't prove_

_Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim_

_Need a lifeguard and I need protection_

_To put it on me deep in the right direction_

_Ooh, you understand the facts that I'm trynna give to you_

_You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue_

_Didn't momma teach you to give affection? _

_Learn the difference from a man and an adolescent_

_It ain't you boo, so get ta steppin'._

Sango and Rin got closer to the guys and danced with them, trying to show Ayame how good they were..

_Can you keep up baby boy? _

_Make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise_

_Make me lose my breath_

_Hit me hard_

_Make me lose my ah ah (4x)._

Ayame ignored both and then took Inuyasha and danced with her, making the people copy her moves, as saying she was better..

_If you can't make me say ooh_

_Like the beat of this drum_

_Why you ask for some? _

_You ain't really want none_

_If you can't make me say ooh_

_Like the beat of this groove_

_You don't have no business in this_

_Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed._

Then, the six got in the middle of the stage and danced. They were perfect, synchronized. When did they practice? I'm sure they just stay in the pool taking a tan..

_Can you keep up baby boy? _

_Make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise_

_Make me lose my breath_

_Hit me hard_

_Make me lose my breath (4x)._

Then, after dancing for a while, they stopped in a glamorous and sexy stop. .

The people went wild. They cheered for them. They sang some more music and then, out of the suddenly, the girls stopped with a microphone in their hands. "Guys that was our last song. Yes, sadly. But don't worry, we'll be back!" They giggled. "Ok, here's the deal, in" Sango looked at her watch "two minutes, is our best friend birthday! So, when it's time, sing with us! She deserves!" Ayame finished.

I'm shocked. They remembered. I looked at my watch and it was one minutes and so minutes 'till midnight. I'm being sentimental but, I think I'll cry. I looked at the crowd from behind the stage; there was a bunch of people! "Hey, Kags! Come here!" She just **didn't**do that, why her hand moving to me to go there. Rin just didn't call me without that microphone. The guys aren't pulling me to the stage. I think I'll faint. As I watched everyone clapping their hands, I became deaf. I could mouth read but I couldn't believe. 'Happy birthday Market friend!' was echoing through them. I could just join them with a huge smile in my face.

* * *

"Guys! That was so inspected!" I told them while they were in my room in the morning. "Well, that's why it's called a surprise." Miroku answered. Yes, we all were in my room, in the bed, in the carpet, in the TV on in the computer. We are planning what to do. But, there are so many choices. .

"The movie is for sure." Kouga said tearing his gaze from the TV (I recorded yesterdays BMC, so he was watching how they turned). "And what about the BMC, are we going?" Sango asked. I'm praying they go. I need to talk to Shippou and Satsuki. We sing tomorrow and I need a slight change. "I think we should go. I heard it's going to be very good." Sesshoumaru said from his book. What he even listening? "Are you coming, Kags?" Ayame asked. Oh…Now, that's why I respect Sesshoumaru so much. He helped me D "No…I'm staying. I don't think I can get out today. I left yesterday, it would seem suspicious." They looked sad, but still…

"Then we are renting the movies before lunch, and after lunch we stay here, play something and then we leave to the BMC." Inuyasha said lazily from the couch. They agreed and left to rent something good and the girls to look a little decent. I took this opportunity to call Shippou. He told me he and Satsuki would be here half an hour after the BMC start.

I was in my couch when the girls appeared in 'normal clothes'. The guys were taking a while, so we decided to chat. It was randomly, how things turned from one topic to another. We were there when they guys appeared with the movies and huge colorful bags. What the…?

"Surprise!" They yelled at me. Ok, what did I miss? "Now, Kagome dearie, you need to open this up and guess who gave them." Miroku told me and shoved the bags in my arm. I look at them and they were smiling cheek to cheek. "When did you guys buy this?" I asked.

"That time in the mall." Kouga answered making himself comfortable in the carpet with some pillows. "What time in the mall?" I asked. "You know that story about the cute lost tourist girls?" Miroku said with a glint in the eyes…"Oh…That time you guys were late?" I said annoyed. "Well, we didn't find those tourist, which is sad. We bought this stuff and we came back here and got the stuff in our room. We were late because we got somehow lost." Miroku grinned. It must be my shocked expression. I couldn't' say a word. "Now open up!"

I could just nod. I took a green with red-ish balloon in it. "It must be Ayame's! She's into these colors." I said before opening. Ayame was just grinning. When I got to open it, it was a book: _'Myths and Legends from the Feudal Era._' I looked at the cover and there was a shining pink thing and in the back was a huge tree. In the back were all those copyrights and another (blurred) image: a guy in red and a girl in white? Anyhow, it was pretty. "I failed. But it was you, Sesshoumaru?" I turned to him and he just nodded. I went and hugged him and thanked.

The next was a bubble pink package. "I'm not judging the cover this time." I shook it twice but couldn't figure it out. "Mhh…Miroku?" I asked sheepish and laughed after I saw the mock pain hurt in his feature. When I opened it was a black with sparkles ribbon with a note saying '_to keep your hair nice! – Sango_.' I looked at her and she winked showing her hair, she had the same ribbon with her. "Thanks a lot Sango!" I hugged her and tied my hair. "Now we are the same!"

"I think Kags must do something when she doesn't get it right." Ayame told the others. "What thing?" Rin asked when she and Sango agreed. "Strip!" Miroku yelled, receiving a whack from Sango. "I don't' know." They thought for a while, and then Kouga shouted 'truth or dare'! We looked at him strangely. "Truth and dare is so old." Ayame frowned. "Maybe just truth?" Inuyasha suggested. Crist! "It's settled then! Truth it is!" Sango shouted and shoved me a huge black package.

"Ehhmm…Kouga?" I asked them sheepish. It was really hard. When I opened it was a light blue-ish t-shirt with 'Angelicate' in fading letters. "How did you know?" Kouga asked while the girls were complaining I got it right. It took another gift; a white small one. I shook it and there was a sound. "Rin?" I asked more confident. When I opened it I saw a small teddy bear in a key chain. "Cute!" Rin told me. This doesn't sound nice. She looks like she didn't know. Ok, I think I didn't guess right.

"Sorry, Kags…That's mine." Inuyasha told me. I thanked him and got my keys and added them there while the girls were planning the question. "We decided. Its just one (personal) question, so answer must be good." Sango told me winking. I'm sweating. "Okkkk…I'll ask this requesting from the girls, I wanted to ask you something else, but whatever…Do you think you'll be ever able to leave your sisters shadow?"

Ok, difficult question that must answer truly but not saying the important facts. "I think I do. I mean, I'll turn eighteen next year, and I will be able to live in my own." I answered looking at the floor. I'm pretty readable when I'm lying. "To the next present!" Miroku shouted. I took a flowered package. "I'll try Ayame again." I opened the present just to find an Enigma CD. "From who is it?" They asked. There was a little note; '_Happy Birthday! Enjoy the listening, Shippou and Satsuki. Ps: We are now a couple (yay for us)! Ps2: Satsuki who brought the gift, hope you like!_' "Its from Shippou and Satsuki, Shippou's, (ex)missing, girlfriend!" .

"No, Kags dearie, don't get to happy…You have some answering to do." Miroku told me. Now it was the guys turn to ask. I** really** hope it's nothing really embarrassing. "Right. This is for Kouga: would you kiss him and if not, why?" Miroku asked flirting. "That's two questions!" Ayame shouted. Ok, no need to panic.

Be sincere.

"No, I wouldn't. I think that he deserves someone better and who like him equal. And that's not me. Sorry." I said looking at Kouga. When I first answered, his eyes went down. I felt guilty, but that's what I feel. The room became silent. I think I'm blushing. "…Right. Next present!" Ayame said smiling. I took a beige package and I told them it was my mother's. At this everyone was looking at me. I opened and I saw a key and a small letter.

_Kagome,_

_I believe you know that this is the Shrine's key. If you want, you can move. Grandpa will be leaving the house as soon as you tell him you are moving. The Shrine is all painted and ready for usage. You only need to give the name. Did I get you surprised? I think I don't show much affection towards you, but I think that affection is only showed when needed. I hope you achieve your dreams._

_Love, Mama._

I read that out loud, but not reading the last part, which was 'ps: I know you are in the BMC, I'll be cheering for you!' I think that shocked my room, I'm really surprised! I knew I was going to have the Shrine, but I didn't know I was getting it ready for living! Wow, I must really thank my after.

**

* * *

A/N: Ending sucks. But still, I did most of the part, right? So guys, thanks again. If someone wants to write this, please do so! I'm also putting my other Inuyasha fics for adoption as well. I hope someone is interested! Ja!**

Manuca

Ps: **Thanks** a billion for the reviews! I love you guys! D


End file.
